


Damaged packages are still damaged packages

by ThuggaBaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, I put underage as a warning for the courtesy, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke stays in the villiage, Switching, Tagging as I go, Team Dynamics, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, it isn't that graphic, only once though, sasuke is insecure, shit goes down in part 2, slightly different storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuggaBaby/pseuds/ThuggaBaby
Summary: *It isn't that graphic in my opinion but if you want to skip that one scene it starts "Sasuke was toweling himself dry from a bath..." and ends at " " Hey, don't fall asleep..."*SUMMARY"We won't see each other for a while...," Naruto started."Don't."Naruto sighed, "Sasuke-.""I said don't!" he gripped the front of his jacket tightly, the calming waves of the waterfront singing to their breaking hearts. It wasn't like they'd never see each other again, yet Sasuke was so broken up inside."Okay."Whoever was in higher power hated them both, just as Sasuke was allowing himself to feel again. It all goes to hell.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Damaged packages are still damaged packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a Two Parter. This took a lot out of me but, I had fun so that's all that matters.   
> My thoughts have suddenly disappeared...  
> Anywho, drop a comment. Anything is fine it doesn't have to be a paragraph which this is turning into but something ya feel me.  
> I spent a lot of time on this and it would be nice to know I'm not sending words into space.

Sasuke Uchiha should color himself lucky. Or at least that's how Konoha expected him to feel. Word spread around the village like wildfire, and soon the baby of the Uchiha was the talk of the town. It was annoying to no end. People he didn't even know whispered behind his back. Speaking holy of his name as if he did anything other than cry that night. Funny how it works, actually. He never expected to be so alone.

It's known that Sasuke is a very stubborn boy. They tore the Uchiha compound to shreds. The rooms were stained with red and full of sites that would only fuel Sasuke's PTSD. Still, it was a struggle to convince him to move out. The orphanage was an absolute no go, as full as it was already they didn't have the space for another child.

The new place Lord Third bought was close to the orphanage.

That being said, this wasn't his first time hearing about or even seeing Naruto Uzumaki. He was notorious for all the wrong reasons. Villagers scrutinized the very earth the boy walked on. Cursed at him, spat on him, even beat him. Sasuke didn't particularly like people like Naruto. He ran into any fight, even though he didn't have any diverse techniques. The same kids who hurt him, he'd spin around and defend with his life. Anyone could tell that he was a kind spirit, when you're that nice you get run over top of.

The weather in Konoha had shifted once again with the season. Though the chill in the air was nothing compared to how his bones rattled at home. Something about an empty house had constant goosebumps on Sasuke's skin. For all of that, he rather just be outdoors.

Sasuke walked by the doc around this hour every day. Unintentionally learning minor details about Naruto who took the same route.

He was short for one and for as impetuous as he appeared on the surface when he thought he was alone, he's as quiet as a mouse. What shocked him the most was his passion for flowers. Blue, maroon, yellow, orange, _especially_ orange. Most of the flowers had long since wilted and true to nature, the trees were bare. That didn't much matter to Naruto, who saved every dying flower he could find. When he couldn't save them, he nursed them until they took their dying breath, releasing love as oxygen one last time.

The Uchiha would never admit it if asked but, he might have changed his own course that day to follow Naruto deeper into the village. Making sure Naruto didn't notice, of course, which upset Sasuke a little. They were young and still in the Academy but, Naruto should really be more cautious.

Naruto got excited about the little things, savoring anything he got his hands on. That's why when his scarf became loose and slid from around his neck, he gave a surprised cry. It had tempted Sasuke many times to leave his hiding spot to help the boy catch the drifting material. Each time he leaped, it was out of reach by only a hair. His adventures leading him to more rural parts of the village.

Finally, the wind took mercy on him and blew said scarf onto a slightly cluttered porch. Unfortunately, a sharp spike of wood snagged it. "Oh no," Naruto uttered pathetically, not sure how to untangle it without getting it more ripped up.

Suddenly the front door swung open so hard it thudded against the wall beside its hinges, the sound startling Naruto into completely ruining his neckwear. The woman either didn't notice or just didn't care. Sasuke figured more of the latter, watching her aim the sharp edge of her mop directly at the boy's face.

"Get off my porch, you beast!"

Nothing about Naruto looked worth calling him such a thing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't make me get my husband! Leave!" As Naruto fled, Sasuke noticed the trembling of the mop. Also, the torn bright red scarf scattered around the short pikes.

Naruto glanced back almost as if he had sensed the forgotten material only to end up colliding with a group of boys, all much taller, and he would assume older if their headgear was anything to go by.

Revealing his exasperation, Naruto stood to his feet and puffed out his chest. Sasuke didn't know how he did it, his stubbornness was on a completely different scale. You just could not tear him down. It was an admirable trait. Villagers simply used brute force as a punishment for Naruto. Their kids were pretty much all talk.

Amongst the many things he's heard them call Naruto, demon or fox was at the top of the list. He realized it was incredibly weird to just say something like that to a person.

Sitting around watching Naruto get abused is like attending his clans' slaughter all over. As much as he hated Naruto's martyr complex, he wasn't just about to let him get banked. This time around when he heard the name-calling, something inside him snapped. Or maybe that was the bully's nose. The way the brunette flew was pretty comical if you asked him.

"Sas... uke?" The three boys seemed just as taken back as Naruto. Though it was short-lived. The shortest and ugliest of the bunch spat an insult.

"Hey, it's the kid who's brother murdered his entire clan. What? Are you going to pull an Itachi and kill all of us? You murderer!"

 _He_ was a murderer? As if _he_ was the one who took a sword to his own parents? Sasuke glanced at the boy behind him, finding that he didn't look at all scared. Their eyes met for only a second, but it was enough to send fire up his spine. No, not fire. Chills. An unwavering wind that amplified _his_ fire. Three quick flashes were all it took for three youths to fall at his feet. Holding various parts of their bodies and spewing nonsense. Sasuke couldn't care less.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand in his own. Gentle sparks bouncing between soft fists. They were running now, airy sounds filling the air. Sasuke didn't think for a second that he was actually laughing, for the first time in months. Naruto eventually tripped over his own feet, sending them both tumbling into the dirt. Usually, he avoided such embarrassing moves, now he just couldn't bring himself to care. He had finally worked up the courage to go up to Naruto. It felt nice.

Sasuke grinned privately, looking over to Naruto's heaving chest. The blonde was smiling too, the sun's rays reflecting off enormous eyes. Dancing all on their own. The different shades of blue were mesmerizing. Ocean eyes, he would call them.

Sasuke mentally knocked himself in the head. Where the heck were his thoughts going? It's must be the fact that Naruto looks like a foreigner, despite that his Japanese was perfect and clearly natural.

Naruto sat up, effectively removing his hand from Sasuke's.

"You shouldn't have done that. Those guys are like roaches, ya know."

That statement irritates him, so much so he grabbed one of the marked cheeks and began a game of tug of war.

"Ow! Sasuke, what's that for?!"

He uses his name so smoothly as if he'd known him for years.

"Let them come, I'll just have to put them on their butts again."

"Show off," he blew a strand from his eye with his huff, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage of them all, believe it!," he claimed, and Sasuke allowed another tiny smirk. He'll 'believe it,' when he sees it.

"Sasuke..., I'm actually not sure." Sasuke used to know exactly what he wanted to be.

_'I'm going to go into the police force just like him, Itachi.'_

His own voice saying that name instantly stirred rage. He had to be better than Itachi. He had to BEAT him. Itachi-

A hand came down on his knee, "Everyone can't have a super cool dream like me, ya know!"

Just like that, he was back on planet Earth. A soft breeze misting the hair from their faces. Absently, Sasuke shrank into his hoodie, a little embarrassed. Naruto didn't even flinch, despite his worn clothing.

"You help me become Hokage and I'll help you find your dream too, maybe?," his cheerful tone sobered up when he noticed Sasuke's expression. He had too wrongly judged Naruto. If the village would not give Naruto a chance to prove that he was somebody worth listening to, then Sasuke just had to shoulder it alone.

"Hn, Dobe as if becoming Hokage is that easy." Naruto expressed emotion so easily it was impossible to not exploit it just a little.

The boy puffed his cheeks, "Hey! Don't call me Dobe, TEME."

*

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto faltered in his yelling. He paid no mind where they were going when Sasuke started walking away from him. The only thought on his mind was beating him at their game of insults. Sasuke shrugged as he keyed the lock until it clicked. He could see why Naruto's surprised. They've barely been on speaking terms for over twenty minutes and already he's inviting him into his house.

There was a reason for it, he just didn't want to say out loud. Villagers have proven just how cruel to Naruto they could be one too many times. In short... Naruto is prettier than most girls Sasuke's seen. Are you catching his drift?

"Come on."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I can go if this isn't alright?"

The lone Uchiha smirk. "As if I'm going to let you leave without appeasing myself first."

Naruto frowned, he didn't know what that word meant, but he didn't like the sound of it rolling off of Sasuke's tongue. "Whatever."

Sasuke moved swiftly through the house, only half surprised to find Naruto still standing in the spot he left him in. He dropped a small pile of clothes in Naruto's arms, then turned to the hall.

"Third door to the left." The boy blinked, scratching his nose.

"Don't you want to take a bath and put on warm clothes?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Um, can you show me to the bathroom?"

"We have little boiling water at the orphanage, it usually isn't enough to go around," Naruto noted as he watched Sasuke fill the tub from the counter. Sasuke regarded him with a raised eyebrow, receiving a smile. "You're home is really cool, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head," Because it has a bath?"

"No, because it's yours."

Sasuke never thought of it that way. Tried not to think about all the kids who were alone. It would do nothing but sadden him since he couldn't do a thing about it. The orphanage didn't have anyone running it, which is probably why it was in such terrible condition. They only had so much to offer to each child. It begs the question: where does someone like Naruto come in at?

"I'm going to make dinner," without a reply he shut the bathroom door.

Clean Naruto looked much healthier. Now to get some meat on those bones. Naruto openly cringed at the fat juicy tomato in the center of his plate.

Sasuke fixed him with a death glare. "It's important to eat your fruits and vegetables."

Naruto twitched before he sat at the table with Sasuke. He would eat it only because Sasuke made it for him. His opinion on the matter changed drastically the moment he took a bite.

"Where did a teme like you learn to cook like this?"

His mother. What was more important was why Naruto ate as if he's starving? His clothes... why were they torn? Why did the village treat him the way they did?

So many questions, not nearly enough answers.

"Does the orphanage not feed you," there probably was a better way to approach this subject, one Sasuke wasn't familiar with. Fortunately for him, Naruto didn't seem to mind too much.

"I eat." He shrugged.

"Doesn't Lord Third come to see you too?" Once upon a time, the Third Hokage was rather fond of Naruto. Everywhere he was little Naruto was right beside him, back then was when he had first noticed Naruto. His parents were also still alive. Somewhere in the mix of his pain, their communication had stopped.

Naruto paused, eyes dimming tremendously. "He used to."

Sasuke thought on the matter. How many people were going to screw Naruto over?

"I'll just take care of you then," he stated boldly.

Naruto choked around his chopsticks. "What?!"

"I can teach you how to cook properly. I have hot water here, lots of clothes." It was simple really if he had these things why not share with Naruto?

"Still, you're older than me by what, a month or two. How would you be taking care of me?" Clearly, Naruto didn't like how his proposal sounded.

"Fine, we can take care of each other..."

"You-you'd really do that for me?"

Well, now he felt embarrassed. Was he being too straightforward?

"I don't see why not?"

Naruto beamed at him warmly, that's much better.

When Naruto told him he had to get back to the orphanage, Sasuke simply handed him a black scarf. It was an old gift from his mother for his fifth birthday. In the two years since then, Sasuke couldn't get his hands to work properly to put it on. Not wanting all of his mother's hard work to go to waste, he figured he should give it to someone who really needed it.

Although Naruto seemed to like bright colorful things, he took the scarf with the utmost care.

"Black doesn't really go well with my skin, ya know."

Sasuke trailed dark eyes over Naruto in his clothes. Everything he was wearing was black. Naruto was such a little liar.

He gently took it from him and wrapped it around Naruto's neck, much easier than when he tried to put it on himself. "Looks better on you."

Naruto was subdued by that comment, bringing up a hand to feel the soft material," I'll keep it safe, always."

Sasuke didn't have one doubt in his mind that he would.

*

Jealously and blood-thirst is a wretched combination. Worry just adds icing to the cake.

Sasuke wants to fight and beat Naruto; he also wants to protect him. They had been best of friends once before. Had they ever stopped being? The slight sliver of black bulging out from under his jacket was enough to answer. Sacrificing himself for Naruto seemed to be the only option. Not only had his body reacted completely on its own accord. His mind screamed at him. _The greatest Hokage of all time can't die before he's even put on the cloak, now can he?_

Sasuke Uchiha died for a short time that day, wrapped protectively in Naruto's hold. Staring into his ocean eyes. Compared to the unknown road ahead of them, this isn't the worst way to go.

*

After passing phase one of the Chunin Exams, Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side. Making sure they were away from Sakura. It was bad enough he was doing this in the populated room he didn't need his other team member making a fuss over this.

"I bet you didn't think I would pass, did you," Naruto stuck the tip of his tongue out at him. He very well could have, not like he answered any of the questions. 

"You better have if you didn't how could I have given you this," he pulled the blue band from his pocket and held it out to Naruto. The boy frown at it," The heck is this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes," A necklace?"

"I know that you bastard, I meant why are you giving it to me?"

Sasuke shrugged and willed the heat creeping upon him to not go to his cheeks.

"You wear that scarf everywhere all year round underneath your clothes, I know that isn't comfortable."

Sasuke clasped it around his neck, the simple band now the substitute for the gift he loved so much. "I know it's simple... but keep this safe too okay?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, doing that silly little laugh of his," Believe it!"

He who had the best sight in his class saw this gesture for exactly what it was. Good thing he wasn't one to gossip.

*

Sakura's hair stood on end as she yelled at Naruto for reasons he didn't care to elaborate on. Sasuke was inwardly fuming. If she thought hitting people like that for the hell of it was attractive, she was mistaken. A playful hit was fine. He does it all the time. It's just, Sakura is a little on the heavy-handed side, meaning her punches aren't to play with. When she found her footing, that quirk would be devastating. Sometimes he wished Naruto would hit her back, as messed up as it sounded.

"If you're done, the last stage of the exam is about to begin," he said, instead of lashing out.

He healed fast this Sasuke knew, so why was he getting so worked up?

"Yeah, no turning back now," he said.

Sasuke threw them a lopsided smirk over his shoulder.

Sakura chimes in. "Cha!"

They so weren't failing this exam, no matter what.

*

Petrified. Frickin' petrified?! Of all the times. When his team really needs him, he can't do a damn thing to protect them. Naruto is giving it his all, as he always does. Even Sakura is doing what she knows how throwing Kunai's and screaming for Sasuke to snap out of it. The snake was coming right for him. How could he beat Itachi if he couldn't even move in a Chunin Exam?!

Naruto was only a blur. One moment it suspended him in the air, the next he was a barrier.

Holding said snake back with power far above their levels. After what happened on that bridge, Sasuke has been getting flashbacks of their younger days. Before they were Ninjas and all the slurs that came with it. Now, he wouldn't lie and say he was completely conscious, but the life force coming from Naruto that day definitely aided in saving his life. Huges amounts of chakra bouncing off the boy in ways he had never felt before.

Naruto was emotional over the fact that Sasuke nearly died, Sasuke over the fact that what the villagers said isn't entirely false. It leads to a screaming match filled to the brim with something neither of them knew the name of, Sasuke expected it to turn sour real fast. Then he would have to knock Naruto down a peg. Boy, was he surprised not only when that didn't happen but when a head of blonde slammed into his chest.

The sudden contact made Sasuke go stiff. They hadn't been that close in years... he had missed it. Sasuke's hand tingled. The Naruto's in front of him was shouting. His words were no more audible than if his head was underwater. The Naruto in his head was sniffling into his shoulder, the sensation in his hand was him running it through hair, stained with Sasuke's blood.

_"This feeling. This darkness inside of me, it's stronger than it's ever been. I'm angry Sasuke when I think about you hurt I just get so angry!"_

"Sasuke, you bastard! Snap out of it! Sasukeeeee!" The veins in his arms were on the verge of popping, Naruto grunted hints of pain laced through his voice. That bastard was hurting Naruto and _that_ he could not allow.

His eyes snapped open as they colored with red.

"Oooh, you boys are just delicious," the creepy man atop the restrained snake licked his lips with a too-long tongue. "Too bad I have no interest in you right now, little Fox."

_What did it mean?_

With that, it picked Naruto up by his legs and chucked him deeper into the forest.

"Narutooo!"

Sakura gasped so loudly his attention moved to her, "Sakura!"

"On it." She took to the trees as fast as she could.

"Fight me!"

"Fight you? Oh, no Sasuke, I think you're confused about what's happening here."

He likes to think he fought as hard as he could. The bastard still bit him.

*

This bite, whatever it really was, gave Sasuke a surge of power. It felt like everything he had craved since that night. Though, it was a lie to say it didn't hurt like hell. Sasuke gripped the wound and slumped against a nearby tree. Sakura and Kakashi were a little way ahead of them, setting up camp. The firewood in Naruto's arms clattered against the forest floor.

"Sasuke! Sasuke? Are you alright?" Hands cupped his cheeks, shaking him as if he were dying.

"Kakashi-Sensei performed some sort of Sealing Jutsu on me. All it seems to be good for is putting my shoulder through hell."

Naruto frowned and brought up his other hand, eyes asking permission.

"Hn, go ahead." His head slipped back to hit the tree trunk.

Naruto brought the collar of Sasuke's sweatshirt down to examining the mark on his nape. He felt weird thinking about that man with his mouth on Sasuke. Sasuke must've seen it on his face because he countered with, "Don't give me flashbacks."

Naruto laughed, slowly stroking his fingers along the mark. Sasuke hissed, startling the younger boy into retracting his hand. "Sorry Sas, did I hurt you-."

Sasuke looked away blushing furiously, "No, it's just sensitive."

"Oh, really? How sensitive?," he gave it a firm kneed and Sasuke stifled a whine, snatching up Naruto's palm and staring him down.

Naruto chuckled, although it was more strained than not, "Sorry."

Sasuke said nothing, too embarrassed by his own reaction. Honestly, it being 'sensitive' was new. It sure hadn't felt that way when the nice nurse at the hospital had done it.

The Dobe was just pressing too hard; he assured himself.

*

"Naruto, what part of restricted don't you understand," Sasuke growled. Which was hypocritical. He couldn't be following him more willingly. The forbidden hall kept classified information, really anyone with enough guts and stupidity could sneak in. Naruto sure had a lot of both.

Sasuke was only here because if Naruto found what they were looking for, he couldn't dispel the Genjutsu placed on it.

Naruto giggled. "Oh please, what are they gonna do. If we don't get caught, it won't be a big deal. If we get caught, I'll just take the blame." He hated when he said stuff like that; it undervalued his life. Sasuke flung himself ahead of Naruto to put weight under his claim, "You go down I go down, dead last."

There were so many strolls and books in here it was clear to Sasuke that they weren't all real. Naruto would've never found the right one if he were alone.

"There are like ten thousand books in here!"

"Two hundred is more accurate and lower your voice. Not getting caught remember?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering something insignificant as he searched for a row. Sasuke went to check his own, scanning through all that met the eye. Just when he thought one looked promising, he decided against it. Even with the illusion in place, the leaf wouldn't be so stupid as to leave something as important as this in plain sight.

"Couldn't Iruka-sensei have given us a title or something?" Naruto complained.

Sasuke smacked his teeth. He so wasn't in the mood for Naruto's whining. For someone so determined, he sure was lazy sometimes.

"Stop slacking and help me look Dobe."

"Yeah yeah, shut up Teme." Fortunately, he resumed looking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at a plain brown book, the words standing out. "Naruto."

"I'm looking." He waved him off.

"No loser, I think I found something," he pointed to the book on the wall.

"Genocide and Treason. Whatever that means?"

Sasuke pinched his nose. "I'm going to teach you more words when we leave this place."

Naruto then bent at the knees, cupping his hands against his pelvis, "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Sasuke bared his weight down on Naruto's shoulders, stepped up into his hands. Smoothly retrieving the book. "This it?"

"Yep... this is the one Iruka-sensei mentioned, written by Orochimaru. Well, don't just stand there tell me what it says." Naruto fell to the ground, ungracefully taking Sasuke down with him.

The boy growled, "Idiot."

Naruto retaliated by poking him in his side, distracting him from their rather compromising position. Naruto hooked his chin over his unmarked shoulder to see the pages he couldn't read.

Sasuke rolled his eyes fondly, the Sharingan activating somewhere along the line. Instantly upon flipping through the first few pages, Sasuke said. "He's a lunatic."

"We been knew, he's also really smart so, does he say anything about it?"

Sasuke skimmed a few more pages, "No. But, I doubted he would just be leaving S-rank secrets about curse marks around for the Leaf to find."

He slammed the book closed a little more aggressively than he intended to. Leaning into Naruto's chest to ground himself.

"You doing okay?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke's eyes closed and opened again without the red. "I'm fine."

Naruto angled Sasuke's head so he could meet his gaze. "Don't lie."

Sasuke sighed, "It's my shoulder again."

Naruto's eyes went big, "Did you go get it checked?"

Sasuke didn't reply, amplifying Naruto's worry, "Why the hell... Sasuke? That mark is serious business right, that's why we're out here trying to find clues. So go to your damn appointments so we know you're fine."

Sasuke frown, he hated making him upset. His tone and expression becoming far too serious for Sasuke's liking. A comprehensive book appeared in Sasuke's field of vision. Almost as if it was asking for him to read it.

"Sasuke, are you even listening?"

"Naruto..."

Naruto followed his gaze to the book on the shelf in front of them.

**'The Kybuui'**

Naruto's flinch didn't go unnoticed. Like Sasuke said before, no one outmatched Naruto in stubbornness. He held it out to Sasuke, who anxiously chewed his lip, "You sure?"

"I was going to figure it out one day, it might as well be today."

As soon as he opened it, he was in a distinct reality. Fire, chaos, memories of whom? A masked man was there, then the fox, the Fourth Hokage, a woman with the reddest hair he had ever seen. Screams, terror, death. Naruto. Poor Naruto was all alone. Crying for the warmth of his mother's hug. Receiving her blood as his birthday present instead.

This is why the people of the village are so afraid of him? It isn't like he chose to have a demon inside him.

"Sasuke!"

"What?!"

He hadn't meant to yell at him. The lines of hatred blurred sometimes, but never at him.

"You were out of it for a second there. What did you see?" He frowned, Naruto hated being scolded or yelled at with a passion, no matter how used to it he became.

"Your parents... and the Kybuui."

He gave him a look that he couldn't misunderstand. Naruto's face fell, hoping to hear some sort of good news. He just wanted to make something good out of his suffering. "I see."

"I saw more, would you like to hear it?" Naruto sighed, mashing his face into the top of Sasuke's head. "Yeah... tell me everything."

"Let's go home first." Home. Once again, he reminded him he wasn't alone anymore.

*

Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth awkwardly so he wouldn't wake Naruto. Sweat was rolling off his neck and dripping onto the pillow. His eyes burned with fresh tears that he wiped away hastily, going to look over the edge of the bed for his blonde. "Naruto?"

He took a moment to steady his breathing. It was only a dream. If he left this room right now, he would find his best friend. With that in mind, Sasuke threw the blankets off him completely and stumbled into the hallway. "Naruto?"

Sniffle.

He padded to the kitchen area where Naruto sat behind the counter. Legs drew to his chest. He wiped away his tears, " I was just making myself a snack." He gestured to the bread and meat on the counter. Sasuke let out a breath of air. Just a dream.

"Are you okay? Does your shoulder hurt?" Here Naruto was clearly going through the peak of heartbreak, yet he was asking how he felt. He was more than okay now. He sat next to Naruto on the floor, after grabbing the plate.

Naruto refused to look at him. A real shame, too. He hated how it sounded, but Naruto is breathtaking when he cries. Sasuke wasn't even going to deny it. They didn't have to talk anymore; talking is how they got like this.

Sasuke broke the sandwich in half. Remaining mute long after the sandwich finished.

*

The very next time he saw Naruto lose his mind, he was up against Gaara. Sasuke knew they would have to fight the boy the moment he opened his mouth. In this battle, he felt more useless and in the way than Sakura, who laid limp in his arms.

As he stood on the sidelines, Sasuke finally admitted something to himself. He had a loving family; friends, a sibling, aunts, and uncles.

Naruto was born into this world with the icy chill of being in a villain's arm. They shunned him for something he had no control over, Garaa understands Naruto's suffering far better than Sasuke did.

That day he watched Naruto awaken something not only in Gaara but himself as well. Naruto was better than him, he was kinder, he would be more.

It was the first but not the last time he asked himself. _'How replaceable am I to you, Naruto?'_

*

"Heard you were training with a Legendary Sanin," Sasuke had his arms crossed. Hoping to display the sense of standoffishness he was going for.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage is the best ya know!"

He had failed.

Sasuke wanted to be more annoyed with Naruto, who couldn't even tell that it upset him. In hindsight, it shouldn't. What type of friend was he to be jealous of Naruto's success. Naruto was getting stronger every day. A step ahead of him, always.

"Funny I haven't seen an ounce of improvement," he stuck his nose in the air.

"You bastard, I have you know-."

Orochimaru was also a Legendary Sanin. No, what was he thinking? That creep wanted his body. And no, Sasuke didn't want to elaborate.

Still, his skill set wasn't expanding as fast as he needed it to. One day he would have to fight his brother again. After failing so miserably last time.

_"You don't have enough hatred and let me tell you something...you never will."_

"-Why don't you go back to training with Kakashi-Sensei. I'm sure he has another Jutsu to teach you. He is the Copy Ninja after all," the breeze lifted, in sync with the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Soft pink petals blew from the trees and scattered about wildly. Naruto laughed, holding out his hand to catch some. The others raining down, catching in his locks. Sasuke tried not to let his eyes linger for too long. That would be humiliating.

"Your Chidori, you can work at it, make it your own. I don't doubt for a moment that you could kick Kakashi-Sensei's butt one day." Naruto sounded free as he should be, Naruto was always happier around his friends. Those he had a lot of these days. Sasuke's sure if he put a little more effort into it, Naruto's friends would find him more likable as well.

"Sasuke I-you know, I'm glad that we became friends," he finished kind of awkwardly. Naruto's attention span was the size of a peanut, not giving Sasuke a chance to catch up with the conversation. He wasn't one to talk with how much of it he drowned out.

"Hn, of course, you are. Who else can put up with you?"

Naruto made a stupidly ugly face, punching a laugh from Sasuke's gut. Laughter around Naruto came so unexpectedly, leaving pleasant aches in the stomach muscles he wasn't used to using.

Naruto tilted his head a little, beaming and emphasizing the flowers in his hair all in one. Calmly, Sasuke plucked them out, squeezing them closer together on the branch.

Naruto's smile was smaller this time, even more effective. "Whatever. You know you love me!"

*

Sasuke was toweling himself dry from a bath when he heard the rather urgent raps at the front door.

"Seriously?" he glanced at the time as he slid into some shorts and a tank top. The outfit was a little big on him, appearing as they sent him the wrong size, but it made efficient sleepwear.

He opened the door with little thought, only one person came to his home this late at night. He also was the only one he would open it for. Naruto stood on the other side, mouth open in a slight pant and a thin layer of sweat settling on the dips of his throat as if he had run here.

"Sasuke." He croaked immediately, a pun seeing him.

Sasuke sighed and step aside. Naruto better have a magnificent reason for interrupting his bath.

Naruto's hands fisted in the hem of his shirt, tugging it down. Where was his jacket? It was too cold to be without one. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him off.

"I need your help."

He snapped his jaws shut. Best friend or not, Naruto didn't ask him for help for anything. When they had made that pact all those years ago, they just sort of knew what the other needed. So why couldn't he tell now?

Naruto shifted from foot to foot and slowly let his shirt ride back up. "I... I don't know how to make this go away."

Sasuke hasn't felt this flustered since that time he tripped and splattered tomatoes all over his Father's mission gear. He cupped his heated cheeks, turning away before the boy saw. "N-Naruto!"

"Sasuke, please. It hurts and I- you usually know what to do in every situation," his voice was soft and desperate. Sasuke couldn't turn him down, he wouldn't want to.

Truth is, he didn't know what to do. Not exactly. Sasuke rocked his head to clear it. He could do this. Naruto's eyes were as open as a book right now compared to Sasuke's. The older boy caught his wrist and began leading him to the back. Naruto for once didn't say a word.

The aggressiveness behind Sasuke pushing him down on the bed more infatuating than infuriating. He really wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking right now. As if on cue.

"What brought this on?"

Despite the bluntness of the question, Sasuke wasn't obligating him to answer it. Seeing Naruto like this stirred a messy feeling. Naruto glared down at his lap. It probably wasn't okay to tell your best friend that you can't stop obsessing over their legs. Even weirder when said friend had his smooth thighs just inches away from your hand, WHILE you were having a problem.

"Was it Sakura?" Sure, Sakura was a beautiful girl anyone would be lucky to have her. He used to think he was in love with her. It couldn't be more clear than right now that he didn't know what love was.

"You don't have to answer that I, I don't know why I asked-"

"She didn't."

Sasuke stopped talking and just stared. That look making Naruto ache all over again. Jiraiya took him places outside of the village for training sometimes, in those places were foul mouth men. They talked about all kinds of things with no remorse for who heard. Naruto listened in even when it started getting excruciatingly embarrassing.

With the way they made sex sound, Naruto would've never expected to be in so much pain. Unless he was different because of the Kyuubi.

"Usually when it happens to me, I just wait it out."

Naruto couldn't just wait it out, not with Sasuke so close to him. The fox host bent his body in half, groaning loudly.

"Naruto? What is it? Where does it hurt?"

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's stomach as he held his. "My stomach. My... god Sasuke you smell good." Great, now he was being weird.

Sasuke patted his head gently. "I read somewhere about... masturbation." Naruto could feel Sasuke's blush with the way his stomach burned.

Naruto didn't remember hearing those men say anything about that.

"What is that?"

"You know... like touching yourself."

Naruto blinked up at him. Sasuke didn't have on his head protector, so his hair fell where it may. Covering Sasuke's expression, annoying Naruto. "Have you ever done that, Sasuke?"

.

"Naruto move."

"What why?!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto back a little too late.

After a beat, Naruto spoke up. "It's okay."

Sasuke didn't meet his eyes. They were preteens. The wind could make him hard. Naruto's warm breath against his torso was a crime. "I'm supposed to be helping you not, this."

"We're supposed to help each other, remember?" Naruto pulled his shirt up and over his head, the metal part of his necklace slapping against his tan chest.

"Let's learn together."

Sasuke's breath hitched, threatening to stop altogether.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Would that be okay? I just-don't want to do it alone."

Sasuke nodded, he had been too afraid of being so vulnerable that he never tried it. Naruto was here now, though. Naruto laid back until his back hit the bed, head to the pillow. Sasuke's as well, brought closer by the shared plush. Sasuke swallowed, he hadn't been so anxious in a while.

"What do we do?"

Swiftly the dark-haired boy lifted a little to tug his shirt over his head. Then he thumbed with the waistband on his shorts. Naruto's glued his eyes to Sasuke's stomach, now bare. Sasuke was shy about his body, he had a flat tummy but when he folded his body a small crease of baby fat settles in the dip. To Naruto, it was a sign of realness. After a while of seeing overly busty women, Naruto realized he didn't care for unnatural bodies. To whoever did that was fine, Sasuke's body was godly to his young mind. He didn't see what he had to be self-conscious of at all.

"You can take them off." He told him. Their movements were too fast and choppy to be sexy.

"Stop staring at me like that!" He covered himself with his hands, prompting Naruto to shake his head. "You never have to hide from me."

Something about the words made him twitch. Innocent as they were.

Sasuke locked eyes with the wall as he said, "Just close your eyes and _feel_ it."

.

.

.

"Mmph."

Sasuke's breathing picked up, eyes rushing to meet Naruto. His right hand pinching a pretty pink nipple and the other gently stroking the spot in between his thighs.

"Sorry," he whispered, lost to the pleasure of his sensitive body.

Sasuke took hold of his member. The tip was turning red, pulsing, and oozing. "Don't be... keep going."

His own voice sounded foreign in his ears. Pretty soon he was stroking himself to the image of Naruto writhing. Sasuke's heart thudded so loudly he almost missed the next sound that spilled out of Naruto. Hips jerking up into his palm involuntarily every time his raspy voice cut through the thick air. He felt dirty using Naruto so openly to get off. He couldn't stop now though, especially with what happens next.

Naruto brushed a finger over his hole, back arching. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke shivered as he came.

When Sasuke finally came back to his body, Naruto was staring at him. He too had cum, member lying limp in the mess. Naruto sheepishly smiled, "We ruined your sheets."

Sasuke scoffed. "Since when do you care about messes."

Naruto took in a deep breath, glad Sasuke wasn't making a big deal out of him moaning his name like that. He still didn't completely understand what they had just done, but it felt great.

"Shut up." Blue eyes drifted shut.

" Hey, don't fall asleep we have to clean up first or we'll be all sticky." Sasuke nudged him. The damn bastard was down for the count. Sasuke sighed and grinned to himself, "Fine, I'll do it ."

*

That night opened a gateway to many more accidents. Sasuke felt silly sometimes, but it also felt good to be so open with someone. He felt alive doing those things with Naruto.

"Want to spend the night?"

Naruto snapped his head over to Sasuke so quickly Sasuke could've sworn he literally heard a 'snap'. Sasuke never ignited their experiments. The only way he was sure that's what Sasuke's asking was the red tint at the tip of his ear.

"Yeah, um, sure."

Sasuke said nothing else until they were inside. After toeing his shoes off at the door, Naruto sat the bag of grocery's on the countertop and unzipped his jacket. "You know, Choji and Shikamaru invited us over tomorrow for a sleepover."

"By us, you mean you right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I already told them you were coming. Besides, all the rest of the guys will be there two."

"Fun," the boy faked a cheer, Naruto sighed on his way into the kitchen. Sasuke was at the sink washing his hands. Naruto licked his lips and rubbed his belly. That usually meant he was about to throw down in the kitchen. "Don't blame me if I get kicked out for being antisocial."

He then proceeded to say. "You going to help me? You picked the ingredients after all." Sasuke smirked over his shoulder.

"As if I'd ever let them kick you out."

Together they made dinner. It was a normal affair for them. Only this time, it was easy to realize just how domestic things had become. What started as taking care of one another blossomed into practically living together.

"How much water do I put in this again?" It was an innocent question that earned him a swat on the back of the head.

"None Dobe, you just put the rice in as it is, the oil and juice from the tomatoes and peppers will make it juicy."

Naruto reframed from rubbing his head simply because it would get him another smack. Not to mention he would have to wash his hands again.

Sasuke barely lifted a finger this time around, Naruto working so hard to please the head chef, didn't even realize he was doing all the work.

Naruto awaited the chef's critic. "You like it?"

"Next time I'm expecting you to make a dish all by yourself," he said as he plated their food.

Naruto cackled, "You're going to love it."

"We'll just see about that now, won't we?" Sasuke took his food and drink to the living room, prompting a confused noise from his friend.

"It's okay we can eat in here, just this once. Spill anything I'll have you scrubbing for weeks."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, Sasuke didn't make empty threats about keeping the house clean.

  
Naruto placed a disk into the player. They couldn't see a damn thing on it and the sound was jacked to all hell, but that was alright. Sasuke was quieter than usual tonight. Clearly whatever he had planned isn't something he takes lightly.

Plates aside and full bellies later, Naruto figured it high time to snap Sasuke out of his haze. Which comprised literally snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face, "What the hell, teme?"

Rolling his eyes honestly would've been more effective had he not laid his head on the blonde's shoulder after. Naruto tried to keep his body relaxed. He would not be the one to stop this.

"I want to try something," he spoke. The sensation in his abdomen splitting goosebumps over pale skin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"I-I want to kiss you."

Naruto stiffened and quickly Sasuke's shot up, "I mean we might as well do that if we're going to be doing all this other stuff." He folded his arms to regain his cool composure.

The petty part of him wanted to laugh. Seeing Sasuke so flustered wasn't your average thing yet, Sasuke had been so open with his feelings for the last few days. Sasuke wanted to kiss him? No one had ever wanted anything like that from him before. It was kind of backward how he and Sasuke were going about this.

"Might as well."

The hopefulness in Sasuke's dark eyes was all the reassurance he needed.

They sat in awkward silence for several moments until Naruto reached forward and peck Sasuke square on the mouth. Sasuke flinched. God, they were already bad at this and they haven't even done anything yet. Sasuke broke off into chuckles. Turning back to face the TV, lying his head back on his shoulder. It was just kissing. Nothing to be nervous about.

Except, Naruto's gaze was too intense. The type that makes your knees weak.

He tilted his head back over to Naruto's, kissing him. Gentle pressure on chapped lips, nothing a little licking couldn't fix. The quick swipe of tongue pulled a groan from Naruto, who brought one hand up to cup his cheek. Sasuke pulled back, just enough for their breaths to mingle. Foreheads kissing as they awaited their owners getting with the program.

"Just one more time," Sasuke whispered breathlessly, their mouths staying connected for much longer on this round. Naruto's taste was thick with their dinner, Sasuke had a feeling that if he just licked that all away, he could sip at his natural flavor.

The little sounds Naruto was making were so lewd. In a jerky motion followed by Sasuke's breathy sigh, Naruto was now halfway in Sasuke's lap, one leg overlapping his thigh, and his ass just barely grazing his crotch. Going by what felt right, Sasuke sucked on the plump bottom lip. Straight white teeth exposed when he tugged at it. Naruto's lower half rocked, slinging his arm over the boy's shoulder to get more leverage.

Air. They really didn't want to pull away, but air was a must. Kissing would quickly become an obsession if it always got better. Who would've ever thought kissing would feel like this?

They leaned into one another, erratic hearts lining up, falling into a steady rhythm.

"One more," said Naruto. Again and again, then once more for good measure.

*

Somehow when Naruto mentioned the sleepover Sasuke didn't translate it too, he would actually sleep at someone else's house. Choji and Naruto were in Shikamaru's kitchen, undoubtedly eating up all the food before the rest of the guests even arrived.

"We won't murder you in your sleep or anything you don't have to look so on guard," said the host. Weird right, Shikamaru being the host of anything seemed like a stretch.

"A sleepover, really?"

The lazy genius shrugged," Yeah, well, even being lazy can be a drag sometimes. Besides, it was Choji's idea. He missed Naruto. We don't see him much nowadays."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Nara was coming for him. He didn't appreciate it.

"Hn."

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto sprinted out to open it yelling," I got it Shika!"

The boy shrugged, just glad his parents weren't home.

The next thing he knew, five more people were entering the house. One being a dog.

"Naruto bro, I was thinking we would have to pry you from Uchiha's cold dead hands," Kiba shouted.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, he could see where this was going.

"Kiba don't be foolish. If you're going to talk about Sasuke Uchiha say it to his face," Neji smirked at Sasuke on the couch. Kiba who obviously hadn't seen him there nor would he expect him to be here covered his mouth and laughed.

Naruto took Akumuru into his arms and walked over to the couch," Guys please." Sasuke said nothing because Naruto wanted him to get along with everyone. Hard to do when he couldn't even get a hello in without jabs coming his way.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke!" Lee shouted, why were they so loud. Shino sighed, Sasuke was on the same page with that. 

"Choji save some snacks for the rest of us!" Shikamaru dare he say speed-walked into the kitchen.

It was going to be a long night; he thought, just before Akumuru decided his hair was a bird and leaped at him.

.

.

.

The little beast was fast asleep now, resting cutely on Kiba's head while Sasuke looked like he just got ran over by a truck. The rest of the bastards were engrossed in whatever movie was playing on the screen. Sasuke was this close to snapping.

Naruto pressed his shoulder into him on the couch, sniggering softly into his palm.

"Haha, I know this is all very amusing to you."

Naruto shook his head," It's just I never see you this disheveled even after we-." Naruto flushed and Sasuke was sure he wasn't much better.

"What I'm leading up to is I'm glad you did this for me. In the long run, this will help you too."

Even after getting beat up by a puppy, Sasuke could say he had a good time today.

"We should get a pet?"

Sasuke snorted, "Do you know how much work pets are not to mention how much they cost?"

Naruto pouted.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, maybe someday in the future, when we make more money from missions. As long as it isn't a dog."

Naruto outright laughed, letting his head fall on to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grinned as he leaned his head against his.

Neji knew no one could've missed that. Well, maybe Choji since he seemed to not notice just how loud the two were talking just like they didn't. When they got caught up in their own world, leave it to them to spill their own secrets.

He exchanged knowing glances with Nara. Lee was grinning, although he didn't look a bit confused. Kiba looks downright disturbed. Neji sighed he figured it always had to be someone. In a way to stop him from opening his mouth, he raised his hand and shook his head.

One day they could talk about this, but today wasn't that day.

*

"You're late!" Sakura screeched as soon as she spotted a head of blonde, "Even later than Kakashi-Sensei. And you to Sasuke-Kun, you're usually always on time."

Sasuke reframed from rolling his eyes, simply because he was in high spirits today. For the first time in a long while, he felt good.

"Sorry, Sakura!" It amused Sasuke to not hear the chan at the end. Even though he apologized, she still hit him.

Kakashi cut in, "Let's not waste more time. We have a mission to attend to." He grinned crescent style. As they walked ahead, Sasuke gently touched his hand to the spot Sakura hit him. Naruto smiled up at him, "All healed, see!"

Sasuke trailed behind Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi behind him. They developed this formation when Lady Hokage realized how targeted Team Seven was. S-ranked criminals at any moment wanted Kakashi for many juvenile reasons, Naruto the most wanted out of them all, and Sasuke's eyes were prime material.

It was a shock they even let them leave the village anymore. About Naruto, it was nerve-wracking how Sakura didn't know about the Fox. Which few people did, Lady Hokage was more than willing to penalize Sasuke after he rushed in to save Naruto from his brother and Kisame. For him to be there, he would have had to know more than he let on.

Regardless of whether Sakura knew, it was best to be on guard. Sasuke wasn't on guard, it was stupid. Last night playing in his head on a constant loop. It had only seemed like banter. The more he rewinded it, the more real it became. Solid feelings were blooming on Sasuke's end.

It was Sasuke's dumb mistake of taking his mind off the mission that nearly got Sakura and Naruto killed.

Naruto was falling.

Sakura was falling.

Having had slipped straight off the cliff in their attempts at getting away from the paper bombs.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi made quick work of working out a strategy to save at least one of them. He had a hunch he knew who Sasuke would dive for. Sasuke dove for Naruto without a second thought, only for him to hold up his hand. "Get Sakura!," he shouted, weaving the signs for shadow clones. He was already too far ahead to change routes, so he grabbed him anyway.

Kakashi quickly caught Sakura. Seeing the kids on the verge of death always did something to his heart. Though it struck a question. When a situation like this occurs again, and it will. Will Sasuke even spare her a glance next time?

Sasuke kept his gaze forward, Naruto could've protected himself if he needed to. Sakura wasn't so fortunate. How was he so prepare to let her die?

*

Tsunade shook her head, leaning her chin against her hands, "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage as politely as he could. Leaving his hands by his side instead of in his pocket. Tsunade called for a plan, he didn't have one that would keep Naruto safe from the Akatsuki. Correction, he didn't have one that would keep him safe that involved Naruto staying in the leaf. Allowing him to stay in the village would be stupid on their part.

"How are we going to break it to the kid?" The kids more like, after what he saw today Sasuke wasn't going to just let him go without a proper fight.

*

"Hey Sakura wanna hit up the Ramen shop?!," he reached out to touch her shoulder, taking a rough slap to the face. He knew the difference between Sakura's licks. A punch usually meant she was sick of him. With a slap, she was angry. He didn't understand, he just wanted to treat her to some Ramen. What Kiba said last night got him thinking, he knew what it felt like being left out. He didn't want Sakura to go through the same thing.

"Sakura?"

"Don't touch me!" That the outburst was like a Kunai to the gut.

"I don't get it. Why does the likes of Sasuke stoop so low as to call you a friend? Why does he always choose you!" The Kunai twisted. She couldn't mean that, Sakura was just upset, that's all.

"God! I wish you didn't even exist!" She turned and stomped away. The Kunai shattered, tiny pieces sinking into his heart. He laughed humorlessly, "Sometimes I do to..." Downpour splashed on his head, gifting him with the means to let his tears flow.

*

Sasuke burst through his door without caution. He hasn't been able to get in contact with Naruto since they got back and he needed to see him. Naruto startled and clutched to his boiling noodles, yelping when he burned himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not bothering with the already healing burns.

"You alright?" Naruto turned the pot down and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes. Pleased when he didn't pull away. Every time without fail Naruto ignored his own feelings for everyone else's including his. He hated how little he cared for himself.

"What have I told you about locking that damn door. Anyone could walk in here?!"

Naruto's eyes widened through Sasuke's shout before he smiled sadly, "I don't have a lock Sasuke, you know that." Nor the money for it. Not that many people sold things to him, anyway.

_" Some kids broke the lock on my door."_

_"We'll just_ _have to get you a new one, you can just stay at mine for now." He'd hunt those little bastards down._

Sasuke deflated, "Yeah, I know." Naruto dared to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, "Tell me what's wrong, maybe I could help." The Uchiha shyly pawed at his waist, drowning in Naruto's affection. "I almost got you killed today."

Naruto shook his head, "No-."

"It's true. I should have been more alert instead, I was thinking about-." You.

"About what, Sasuke?"

"That isn't important right now."

Naruto huffed, "That isn't all, is it?"

Sasuke dug his nails into his side, "I was going to let her plummet to her death. Doesn't that make me a coldhearted bastard like Itachi?"

Naruto leaned his forehead to his, "If you're cold-hearted then so am I. Honestly Sasuke if our positions had been reversed I don't know what I would've done."

"The right thing, that's just who you are." He didn't deserve him.

Naruto's smile was wonky, his closed eyes letting them bead with overflowing liquid. "Hey?"

 _Why does he always let himself get to this point before he lets me help him?_ Sasuke thought.

"Why did you choose me? Not just earlier, but all those years back to. What can you see that nobody else can?"

He wasn't sure what was bringing this on but; he knew he couldn't stand to see him cry. Without thinking, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. They didn't kiss outside of experimenting, the meaning behind Sasuke's gesture pulling more sobs from Naruto.

"I just see you," it was the only explanation he could give and therefore the only one Naruto needed.

 _Why do you settle for me?_ Came in more doubt.

*

He trains day and night. Countless hours, pouring blood and sweat into refining his Chidori. He finds that he's well versed in Kenjutsu, even his Sharingan had upgraded. It's not the Mangekyo, but it's Sasuke's. So that's where he was when Kiba and Choji excitedly told him Naruto had arrived. More like Choji, Kiba looked as forced as ever.

Before they arrived, Sasuke couldn't quite get the right combination for infusing his lightning style into his sword. The most he could do was a spark at the edge of the blade that barely even contacted with the tree.

The moment that name left Choji's mouth, Sasuke swung his blade into the tree so hard that it cut clean through. Crackles of blue coating more than just the blade, coursing up his arms and simmering down just below his neck. Sasuke quickly looked down at his wrist, pulling the cloth up a little to examine it. The orange band kept.

Kiba made a choking sound being him, and Akumuru whimpered at the crackle of blue surrounding Sasuke, "Overkill much?"

"Suck a nut." He let the sleeve slid back down to hide the thin wire. The tree whined in misery as it fell to the left and thudded against the ground very loudly might he add. The birds cawed and got the hell out of dodge. Sasuke huffed, "Dammit." He was destroying habitats.

"Pretty sure that's your job," Kiba retorted to his earlier statement. Sasuke smirked, "At least I don't have to live in the closet."

Choji frowned, "Guys, your upsetting Akumuru." Sasuke didn't know why they bothered to talk to him, he knew that none of the guys from Kohana 11 liked him.

Sasuke took in a controlled breath of air before he spoke to Akumuru. "So he's back."

*

He remembered it so clearly the day Naruto left.

_"What do you mean he has to leave the village? It's his home he shouldn't have to flee!" Sasuke was so angry he could barely see straight._

_"You should calm down Sasuke," Sakura tensed beside him, not getting too close for fear his lashing hands would strike her. She had never seen Sasuke this way before, proving to her all over again that she didn't matter to him._

"Listen, Sasuke," Tsunade didn't care for him. Well, the feeling was mutual. "When the Akatsuki comes for Naruto... Not only physically, but mentally, he's safest with Jiraiya."

Sasuke knew what she was saying was logical. The Akatsuki, his brother, was going to extract the nine tails from Naruto. The process would kill him. Still, thirteen-year-old Sasuke was a mess. He couldn't be without Naruto at his side. How would they take care of each other if separated?

_"You don't understand!" he yelled. She had a look that showed her age. "I believe I do. Which is why for my sake and yours we have to let him go."_

_Sasuke placed his shaky hands on the edge of the table. If only he had the power to protect Naruto now._

.

.

.

_"We won't see each other for a while...," Naruto started._

_"Don't."_

_Naruto sighed, "Sasuke-."_

_"I said don't!" he gripped the front of his jacket tightly, the calming waves of the waterfront singing to their breaking hearts. It wasn't like they'd never see each other again, yet Sasuke was so broken up inside._

_"Okay."_

_Whoever was in higher power hated them both, just as Sasuke was allowing himself to feel again. It all goes to hell._

_"I got you something though," Naruto smiled softly. "Well, actually I made it, which is why it's so dainty." It was only a small strip of wire with a small S and N pendent. A gift so Naruto that Sasuke felt as if he were going to cry._

_"You always give me such nice and meaningful things, I figured I'd finally do the same." Naruto threaded the loop. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to smile. A black hole swallowed the ocean whole, they were so close. He wanted to kiss him, just needed to wrap him in his arms and shelter him away from harm. Naruto must have been on the same page._

_"Save that one for me for when you come back, okay?" He whispered as he buried his face into the crook of his neck._

_He hugged Sasuke back, fisting dark hair into his hold._

_"I will, believe it."_

*

"Did you hear that Naruto's back?"

The boy glared, "If one more person asks me that, I'm gonna-"

What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't even form a proper insult," Dammit." He said for the millionth time.

Kakashi taunted him with a knowing crescent smile. "Trouble in paradise."

Sasuke deadpanned, "I won't even ask, how you know."

Kakashi shrugged," You guys have never exactly been discreet about it. Though I wonder how far you guys went."

"Fucking Perv!" Sasuke refused to let Kakashi see him blush.

"Oohoho, so you guys really did something." Why did he have to have such a creep for a Sensei?

"Sensei..."

Kakashi grumbled like a kid dropping onto the couch. "I'll just ask my cuter student." Sasuke wasn't even going to touch that.

"Point is, this is the first day in nearly three years that you'll be able to see him. Yet, here you are, training."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing? It's all a part of this godforsaken mission."

"Correct. Still, no one ever said do nothing but train," Sasuke sighed and stopped scanning the scrolls in front of him. Summoning strolls. He's been collecting them, just recently discovering a new one.

Kakashi's speech ran sour, "Seriously, what happened to you two?"

He left me. Is that what you want to hear?

"None of that matters! I need to train... I have to get stronger."

"You still on that trip for vengeance," he asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, don't say it like that's the only thing I care about," Sasuke got to his feet and in Kakashi's space.

"Isn't it though? Taking down a certain someone is what you said, right?" It wasn't right to hold that over his head, Sasuke had matured a lot from that boy.

"Itachi wants to kill Naruto. Just add that to a long list of reasons he's already dead. I'll be damned if I let him run in here and take everything from me again!"

Someone who didn't know Sasuke would mistake his motives. Kakashi had many times before. When Naruto left especially. Sasuke would carry this hatred till the day he died if he didn't learn how to let it go. Truthfully, Kakashi had never been the best with words. As much as he wanted to, he just didn't know how to help.

Sasuke swore to avenge his family and is suffering under the weight of not keeping that vow. Before, Kakashi saw it as his greatest weakness. Sasuke's made it his greatest strength. He doesn't need to train with a Legendary Sanin to be at their level. Some of the best Shinobi he knew made their own image. Very soon all the members of Team Seven are going to surpass him. The never-ending cycle going just as it should.

Kakashi grinned, a terrible storm was coming. "Haven't you missed our little knuckleheaded ninja?"

*

The little knuckleheaded ninja wasn't so little anymore.

Sasuke barely moved an inch, not wanted to alert Naruto of his presence. Concealing his Chakra is one of the many things Sasuke is skilled at. Though, somewhere deep down he wished he was poor at it just so Naruto would turn around. At the ramen shop is where he found Naruto, of course. Picking at a steaming bowl of his favorite. Sasuke had to admit it felt nice watching him. He could do it for hours if he really set out to it.

Naruto's shoulders lifted and fell before he was taking off his headband. Resting it on the table next to him and running his hands through his hair. Sasuke wondered if it was as thick and soft as it used to be.

He wanted to know everything about this new Naruto. Naruto shook his head from side to side, giving Sasuke a brief glimpse of his whiskered cheeks and long lashes. His eyes were always close, it was a sin really, keeping his ocean eyes hidden.

After two years, Sasuke's heart didn't beat out of his chest, it stopped. Naruto was even more beautiful. Looking at beauty like his, he couldn't find a spec of hatred in his blood. With him around, he'd never get to the point he needed to be.

That's why Sasuke turned on his heels and didn't look back, even as he heard the hitch of Naruto's breath.


	2. Damaged packages are still damaged packages 2 pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke quietly hopped inside, crawling under Naruto's arm and leaning into his warm chest. Many moments of silence passed before Naruto choked on a sob," It hurts."
> 
> The sound did terrible things to Sasuke. In hopes of settling Naruto's pain, he kissed over his heart again and again. He'd do anything to take away his sorrow. "I know."
> 
> Naruto took this affection as best as he could through harshly throwing a fit. "I can't be here right now...I can't take this."
> 
> Sasuke's solution comes quick, "Then we'll leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...part duos is here. When I tell you I struggled with this, let's not get into that. My brain is shredded, I have no more left. I've reread this so many times and it still isn't how I want it but it's gonna have to do. Try to ignore any of my mistakes.
> 
> I really lied to yawl and said this was only a two parter but, it turned out a lot more angsty than I pictured. So I'm sorry.
> 
> I don’t own Naruto...yadeeyadeeyadee
> 
> As the tags say, the storyline is slightly altered which is to be expected with Sasuke never leaving the village. 
> 
> I made a playlist for this story because I rocked with music heavy the whole time I was writing this. So I got y'all.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9AUUwj0TwSF-VBhm_RGzPOKVWjKKSes5
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment if you so please and enjoy sweeties. -_-

**Damaged packages are still damaged packages 2 pt. 1 ~ By Thugga Baby**

_October 9th, 8:20 p.m._

_Somewhere along the lines of writing this story the author fucked up, big time._

_In a pitch too guttural to be normal, Naruto's voice ran ragged. Kakashi narrowed Naruto in his sights, taking in the gruff way he palpitated. The subtle shift in body language giving away the fifth party. "Kybuui?"_

_"Just save the kits little lover...I'll handle the rest." He aims this demand at Sakura. While taking her eyes off of her patient is strictly unallowed during a procedure, she couldn't help getting caught in slitted orbs. Utterance plodding through her dome, washing over her in chills._

_Previously war raged on, shadows of fallen soldiers playing on constant loop. Now, it's five against one, well two against one. With Sasuke temporarily out of commission, Sakura healing him, and Kakashi reaching his limit. The lone soldier extends chakra coated claws. He might not be able to take Kaguya down by himself but, he sure as hell could buy the pinked haired brat enough time._

*

"Are you crazy?" The Sharingan user snapped his hands back to his sides ere slapping them over fiery cheeks. Heart lodged in his throat at his friends' sudden declaration. Sometimes Naruto's too bold for his own good. And of course clueless, Sasuke's abrupt shift from indifference to embarrassment out of place.

"What?" His nose furled back, little wrinkles crowding over the bridge.

"You don't just go around claiming to marry a person. Besides, we aren't even a couple." A wheeze sounded from above them, shifting their attention to the spluttering store clerk. The man dissuades them with a swift flick of his wrist, reaching under the counter for napkins. Wide-eyed Sasuke realized he said that rather loudly. Not caring what people think of you and freely broadcasting personal information is two different things.

Sasuke strong-arms his best friend into the next aisle. If he ignores Naruto's lack of understanding for long enough, maybe he wouldn't have to answer any more uncomfortable questions.

"But, we basically do all the things I've seen other married villagers do already."

An attempt at amnesia, wasteful. Once Naruto sets his mind on something, there's no going back.

"Is it because we're both guys?"

Did he have a ask me ridiculous questions sign on him somewhere? If so, he would gladly dive off the nearest cliff to get rid of it. "That's not it. Well, for some people it could be but-. If you're going to marry a person, be in love with them or at the very least love them." Charcoal eyes held ocean eyes until the humiliation of what he said kicked in. His mouth opened to counter, "You don't love me do you?" _That's worse you idiot!_

Naruto clumsily scratched his nape, the tip of his broad nose flushed. "No..."

 _Ouch._ Deep down, he knew the answer would be that. A flash of the stigma he couldn't hide in time mistaken for something else.

"I don't know if I'm capable of loving anyone, ya know. I thought I loved Sakura but, I see now that wasn't loving," brash vocals pitched in softness.

Sasuke's heart seizes with unwanted emotions. At a lack of retort, he shoves the handbasket in his whiskered face. "Just get the groceries."

Present

Sasuke's halfway out of the village when he finally stops to process all the memories forcing their way to the surface. Going to Naruto was every bit of a mistake as he imagined it would be. Two years of honing his mask just to have it shattered all at once. Of all the memories, why that one? The expeditious flashes behind closed lids sent him staggering. Seeing and hearing everything in HD.

Naruto walking him to his apartment, pausing just outside the building gates to stare at one another. His own voice asking Naruto if he wanted to spend the night. Talking with Naruto, cooking with him, kissing him for the first time. A sharp contrast between fantasy and real-life is the hand brushing against his marked shoulder. Repaying their foolish act with a blade to their throat.

He's inside the village. There should really be no reason to be so hostile. But he's made his fair share of enemies over the years. Blinking once, his vision steadied enough to find an unswayed Sai. "You? What the hell did I tell you about touching me?"

Sai's smile is just as fake as the rest of him. Dark gaze nearly giving Sasuke a run for his money. "You seemed awfully troubled. My book says to always lend a comforting hand to a friend in need." If he hadn't known better, he would've thought the porcelain doll pulled said book from his ass.

"I'm sure I've said it once and I'll say it again. We aren't friends, so leave me the hell alone," not giving his newest team member any time to reply, he pushed past him. The gates of Konoha crying out to him in the distance.

*

Most people blame dropping temperature on nighttime air. This situation is completely different. Sasuke's chakra, though mild, is distinguishable. No one's chakra bundled him in safe darkness the way Sasuke's did. The Genin stood quickly, newfound long limbs tangling on the stool legs and sending him crashing back on his ass. He groaned, rubbing his backside before excitement overtook him again. For a short time, anyway. Would Sasuke have just walked away if he actually wanted to see him?

"You okay, Naruto?" asked old man Teuchi. His expression never changed, always twisted in some manner of a smile. Yet, concern etched its way over his face.

 _What happened to our promise?_ "No...," he answered after a long while. Heightening Teuchi's Disturbia as grounds his fist over his aching chest.

*

The second round of bell test training took Naruto by the hand and dropped him straight into a sea of anxiety. Not one to just leave well enough alone he visited Sasuke's apartment last night. He wasn't there. In fact, knocking on that door got him an old lady and a blow to the head. The Teme moving he could deal with, him not showing up to relive one of their special moments as a Team, he could not.

Splashes of dark red soak through Naruto's jacket as he chokes. Searing pain splitting up his chest stemming from the kunai sticking out of him. Sakura aimed it in just the right way to make the strike dizzying. Whatever happened to working together? The will to live spikes naturally, air whistling past his ears as he fell to what he could only assume would be a quick death.

"Naruto!" Sakura's pitiful scream snapped him back to his body. It also brought relief, so an accident then. Of course, Sakura wouldn't intentionally try to kill him. Even after what she said, she still cares. Detachment bled into determination. Giving up isn't something you'll ever see Naruto Uzumaki doing. Swinging his arm, an inscribed kunai laced its way through cracks in time. Forging into the tall tree he'd fallen from. Body moving basically on its own to the designated location.

He looked down just in time to see the look of utter bewilderment dancing across Kakashi-sensei's face. Naruto's experience on the road with Pervy Sage wasn't for nothing. Along with re-vamping his Rasengan, he also learned a space-time Jutsu, The Flying Thunder God. Lord Fourth's...or his dad's signature technique. The Jinchuuriki couldn't help feeling a little cheeky as he threw a kunai to the ground in front of Sakura. No sooner than his feet touching the ground she put a dent in the back of his skull.

"Not the head Sakura!"

"You were too close to my line of attack! Don't be so reckless!"

Anything Kakashi wanted to say vanished, replaced with a chuckle.

*

Every description of Naruto Uzumaki set a new tone for Sai. It's clear the boy has made a huge impact on nearly everyone in Kohona 11 and even beyond that, whether they admit to it or not.

A chilly evening settled around a small fire for warmth, Sai brought up the former member. Tension denser than a boulder. Fortunately for Sai, he doesn't know how to read a room, thus ignored the silent warning. Kakashi spoke first, no particular emotion besides fondness in his tone. "Why Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja, you'll ever meet."

Sakura shook her head, a laugh in her tone," He's just unpredictable, without a ninja being involved. Also, a bit of a nutcase."

For the first time, Sai saw a genuine reaction in Sasuke as simple as it was. A small snort that he couldn't suppress, quickly covering his slip up with boredom. Sai tilted his head," Is her view not correct?"

A battle of the soulless ensued. " _Naruto_ is..." The way he said his name carried weight, uttered as if he had invented it himself. " _Naruto_."

Word of Naruto's return wasn't official: but the forewarning he received from his master isn't anything he takes lightly. Taking Sasuke's obvious ties with the boy into consideration, the mission just got more complicated.

*

Naruto inhales nature and steam as it trickles on his skin. Dropping his hold on his bath towel to rub his face. Twelve-year-old Naruto was a little too carefree when he left. Not only leaving his best friend behind but all his other responsibilities as well. Such as being the only Genin of his class, all the bad blood between him and Sakura, little to no yen for food, and other essential things he needed. Pervy Sage offered him all he had to spare, which is little.

Toes curl in delight as they poked the water, just inches away from engulfing him. The head floating above the steam had other ideas on leisure. "Ah!" He's sure he looks very retarded with how much he flailed, "Who the hell are you huh?" Damn puberty, making him sound like a dying cat. As if his voice isn't scratchy enough as it is.

"You must be Naruto, I've heard many things about you," Sai smiled, a painted copy of the image from his book. "I'm Sai. Your replacement."

"My what?!"

Sai found Naruto's rowdiness amusing, though he was a little lacking in a certain department. "It's so cute."

The naked boy spat and spluttered, echoing the word as if it were a vile thing to say. "What's cute?"

Sai smiles again, shooting a glance to the exposed nether region. Naruto squeaks, tossing his legs together. "Bastard! It isn't cute! I'm a growing boy!" Sai laughed, "You're so red, that's pretty cute as well."

Naruto jumps backward, murky H2O pin-pricking Sai's cheek. "Say that shit one more time and I'll show you cute. Fucking heartless bastard!"

That threat coming from such a face isn't exactly worth shivering for. "If not that, then what?" Covered feet dance across wet tiles until all he has to do is bend at the knees to be directly in front of Naruto.

"My name, of course, 'ttebayo!"

He snickered, "Mm, I must come up with something more creative. How bout fishcake?"

Naruto howls.

*

Naruto can't be sure if it's a slipup on Sasuke's part or the fact that he just doesn't care anymore. But the trusty pier never neglects, guiding them to one another once more. One look is all it takes for Naruto to remember his passion for flowers. Colors. Orange, Yellow, and Purple set pale skin apart from the fading sky. All smooth and glistening in a way he could just taste from here. A long way from the shy Sasuke he knew.

 _Wow_. "Wow." The Uchiha looked up to glare at whoever dare interrupt his moment of peace. "The hell do you want?"

A tan hand shot out in a fist, eyes so stretched there's only white and eyelashes. "Hey, what the hell is your deal bastard?"

Sasuke stood, brushed off his pants before he began walking away. _Ugh, fuck him for being so calm all the damn time._ You know he followed behind him.

"So you're back. Do you want me to leap in your arms so you can carry me off into the sunset?"

Hold the hell on. Was he remembering things differently? While he knew some things would change, he didn't expect Sasuke to disown him entirely. "What happened to-? You know if I had a choice then I would've taken you with me, right?" Apparently, that's the wrong approach.

Sasuke scoffs, "We're done here. Goodnight _Naruto_."

Naruto didn't know what it was, whether it's the way he purred his name or the elegant way he sways as he walked. But primal's calling Naruto her bitch. Hands with a mind of their own locked around Sasuke's wrist, tugging him back a step. Quick reflexes the only thing protecting him from crashing into Naruto's chest. The blonde couldn't resist rubbing his thumb over the now exposed band. "Would you stop being so damn stubborn and just listen to me?"

"Hn, you're sure one to talk about stubbornness. And I don't have to do shit!"

"God! You're infuriating."

"Oh yeah, well how bout you do something about it," he taunted.

Seconds tick by, Naruto's purchase on the limp wrist building until he felt tendons popping. The aggressive tactic manifests. Naruto instantly placed his free hand just above where Sasuke usually attacks, blocking the incoming knee. After seeing his old plan of attack wouldn't work he kicked his other foot off the ground. Hooking it around Naruto's waist, letting gravity do its job. A stolen breath punched from Naruto's gut.

Sasuke sits firmly on Naruto's hips, reeling his fist back. Expecting it to come in contact with Naruto's nose, a little too much power strengthening it. It meets the ground, leaving the steadily angering Uchiha to school his pain. _He's fast._

Sasuke's back hits the ground with all the raw strength Naruto has packed away. Seeking to re-obtain the upper hand, he kicks his blade up, watching a fresh wound open like magic. The result, chest lined together, breaths uneven. Around this time someone is always there to split up the quarrel.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura this time. Naruto, being the people pleaser, acknowledges her with a smile.

"Sakura...we weren't getting up to any trouble," Sasuke shoved Naruto off him with his good hand. You'd have to be a fool to miss the excitement the orange lover sported in his pants.

Sakura marches up to them," Why must you two always try to kill one another?" She placed her hand over Sasuke's only for him to rip it back before she even thought to heal it. "No."

Naruto frowns, getting out of touch with his discomfort. "Just let her heal it for fuck sakes!" Both of the older teens regard the dripping gash on his cheek repair itself.

Sasuke does no such thing, only glares defiantly. As always, their battle of the fist is all the communication Naruto needed. Sasuke's hostility is suddenly understandable. In a blink of an eye, the raven head's gone.

_October 9th 8: 25 p.m._

_"Sasuke?" Kakashi observes his former student, never losing his guard. What good Ninja would in the middle of a war zone? Sasuke kept tight-lipped, intent on regaining his strength. Kakashi's all too prepared to face Sasuke_ _'s_ _wrath. The death glare being easy to ignore. He proceeded," There isn't much we can do now."_

_"Does it look like I give a fuck? Seriously, get your ass out there and_ _help him."_

_The medic pushes him back down," Calm down. If I don't seal this wound properly, it'll just come undone on the battlefield."_

_"The hell is taking so long," he groaned, worry getting the best of him._

_"Sakura, just keep doing what you're doing, I'll back up Naruto and Kybuui."_

_She flinched harshly," But what about-you could die."_

_"It's a war! Anyone could die, half of your men have died. But, Kakashi I swear if you let him die I won't rest until I have your heart in my hand."_

Present

"Hey, kid!"

Naruto looked up at his massive Sensei. Holding out half a bright blue popsicle, he looked many years younger. Naruto himself meant to sound a lot more cheerful than he did. "Thanks, Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya plops down on the bench. Out of everyone, he probably understands the current Naruto the best. "So your little boyfriend is being a dick. The Akatsuki is coming for you. Sakura hates your guts, and for some reason, you're still trying to become Hokage. Tell me Naruto...what will you do now?"

"All that shit is wrong, anyway! Well, I do still wanna be Hokage and the Akatsuki does want to kill me... but you're wrong about the other stuff." Sweet ice dripped undeviatingly onto the pavement, shading it by a spell.

"So you're saying Sasuke isn't a dick?"

"No! I'm saying he isn't my boyfriend!"

"But you like him," he felt the need to point out. Naruto sighed devilishly," I just want to talk to him like we used to, ya know. It's not just Sasuke and Sakura. I'm drowning in all the things I used to struggle with before I met Sasuke."

The Toad Sage finishes his treat, using his free hands to slap Naruto on the back hard enough for him to lurch forward," What am I? Nonexistent?" Jiraiya observes his godson light up like a Christmas tree. "As long as I'm around you aren't alone kid. I know I wasn't there before, but now that I am, I plan on making up for that."

Naruto's smile grew watery, the outcome a perfect blend of Kushina and Minato. "Okay then, one thing at a time," Naruto plants his relatively melted treat in his mouth and trots off backward, waving wildly at his sensei," Be seeing you, Pervy Sage!"

He signaled back just as stupidly till the blonde's gone," You done hiding yet?" His teeth stayed together in a smile, but his good mood is rapidly depleting. Leaves crunched and branches snapped as shoed feet came dropping on them. The silver-nin cooly pops his hands in his pocket, arching against a tree. "You told him."

"I've told the kid a lot of things you must be more specific."

"Oh, sure...the thing that's been under wraps for fifteen years, ya know for the sake of the village."

Jiraiya took in a deep breath," That's bullshit."

"Pardon?"

"You mean letting an innocent boy get abused for the sake of feeling in power. Maintaining that lie was the stupidest thing I ever did."

"And what about the Legacy? You just up and told him about Minato-sensei too?"

"Not just about Minato, but his mother as well. Why shouldn't the kid know about parents he's been longing for his entire life. Naruto did us a solid, the least we can do is repay him with honesty for his sacrifices."

It's a bad idea waiting to happen, "Does he have control over his rage?"

Jiraiya ignored this asked," While we're on the topic let's get into how he already knew about the Nine-Tails, long before I brought it up. I mean seriously, we don't give the kid enough credit."

Kakashi paused, he always had a feeling Naruto was more in touch with his past than he let on. "If he knew then it's safe to say..."

"Sasuke knows too," Jiraiya nodded," Speaking of a knowing Uchiha-"

"Are you trying to start another war?" the elevation of his voice held irritation, gesturing Jiraiya to shrug," Out of everyone Kakashi I didn't expect you to care so much about an unjust system."

"It isn't the system I'm thinking about. Dare I say it but, Sasuke's, itching for an opportunity to blow this joint. I don't want to give him a reason to take us all out while he's at it."

"Knowing the Uchiha's and their cursed way of love, you can bet your ass, what follows won't be pretty. Nevertheless, if he's going to do the same thing regardless, why not do the right thing?" Jiraiya then hopped off after some pretty woman as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb like that on Kakashi.

Every moment he spent mentoring Sasuke was a constant reminder of all the lies. He'll regret not telling Sasuke. So, what is he going to do?

*

Two months passed. And while mishaps aren't getting worse, being at a standstill isn't ideal neither.

"It's like he thinks he's too good to be seen with us," then again, Sasuke's always been that way. He still got up to crazy stuff with them, like trying to see what monstrosity Kakashi-sensei's hiding under his ten million masks for example. Or that one time when a Jutsu got them stuck together for a day. As annoying as the experience was, he had fun because Sasuke was there with him.

Now though, Sasuke's always gone or busy. Sakura has more on her schedule as well. Interning at the hospital caused late hours well into the night, so she didn't take on as many missions either.

"Shouldn't you be signing up to retake the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto pondered this," Oh yeah...oh dammit, I forgot I'm still a Genin!"

Sai grinned," Sure that's something you want to shout so loudly, fishcake?"

"Hey, don't call me fishcake, you heartless bastard! How the hell did you even pass the Chunin exams?"

Sai shrugged," The same way everyone else did. With skills."

Something incoherent left Naruto's mouth in a single breath, "Do you have money?"

"Why would I have money?"

"Well, damn Sai, how the hell are we going to eat?!" An anguished cry burst from the blonde as he dramatically flung his head on the countertop. Sai remained apathetic, promptly taking out his sketchbook. Busing himself with bitching, the blonde missed how Sai glance at him every so often.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, dumbasses, here?"

Naruto whisked around faster than he cared to admit to, the stinging ache in his neck not overlooked," What the hell are you doing here, Teme? You don't even like ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting next to Naruto as they waited for Tuechi to return. The green vest he wore over his black mission shirt contrasting a little too well on his skin. "Just because I don't live on it like you do that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it."

The teens sat and ate their ramen; the debt paid by Sasuke. "I'll pay you back," said Naruto promptly. Taking money from Sasuke had never sat right with him. "I know a way you can repay me-." They stiffened. Old habits die hard. While they hadn't done anything downright explicit with their limited knowledge. Kissing and jerking off was quite the go-to.

It appears Sasuke's formed a loose tongue in his moment of mitigation. Casting a glance to Sai, who smirked, the boy broke from the stool. Naruto couldn't snap out of his shock quick enough to stop him. Sasuke was already lifting the drapes and turning the corner, Naruto hot on his trail.

A fleeting frown settles on Sai's features without his consent. Various doodles of Naruto scattered the thick pages of his art book. One, in particular, made him stare for a second longer. Where Naruto was resting his head on the cool counter surface. In hindsight, maybe it was time to reinstate his business here.

*

Naruto's a man on a mission. Being at arm's length with both Sasuke and Sakura saddens him. To add icing to the shitty cake, Kakashi-sensei's been acting stranger than reasonable. If not for Sai, the entire group would've skidded and crashed a long time ago. Sai is bat shit crazy, but sometimes the bastard makes valid points. Such as actually trying to mend his fractured relationships instead of thinking they would fix themselves.

That's why Naruto woke up extra early on a wintry Saturday morning to set a piping hot cup of tea and a single flower on the young interns' desk. This one picked with his teammate in mind, a Sakurasou. It's beautiful and vibrant like Sakura, he told Ino as much, receiving a simple laugh. The brief note she had him attach to it, ripped and raggedy with his too excited handwriting.

After making sure Naruto actually knew the meaning of said flower the female blonde could see Naruto's gesture for exactly what it was, which is friendly. Being older came with the ability to pay attention to detail.

If Granny Tsuande's word is anything to go by, Sakura should be making her rounds soon. He just had to be patient, not his specialty of course. By the time Sakura shows her face, Naruto's dripping in sweat. Knees coming up to slap against his palms, core clenching. Previously too exhausted to even walk to the front desk, she now had enough energy to blush.

With his jacket thrown haphazardly over a waiting room chair, Naruto is giving everyone in the ER a not as terrible as she imagined view of his developing body. Before she could wander too far, speech takes over. "Naruto?"

He concludes his mini workout and beams. Once again she gapes. Naruto had never been bad looking if she thought back on it in her current mindset. Regretfully, she had clarified that just the sight of him made her sick.

"Sakura! I was going a little stir crazy. Anyway...I brought you some tea. It might be cold now. I guess I got too anxious and overestimated how long it would take to get here."

He chuckles nervously, the soft sound childish and familiar. The lonely bloom resting on top of the warm thermos shed a petal. Steams gentle hug causing them to dilate. This is awfully kind of Naruto. And unnecessary, after what she said to him, this whole situation should be reversed. Courage rose and deteriorated, apologizing isn't something she's used to.

"Well, I should let you enjoy your break." He grabs his jacket and leaves in a matter of seconds. Circling the stem of her flower between her index and middle finger, imagination runs rampant.

*

A surprise attack on Suna steers Kakashi and Naruto straight into a battle against Deidara and Sasori. With the spare of Sakura and Granny Chiyo, chasing after Deidara's severely pissing Naruto off. Eyes scarlet and blind to his killing instinct, he's no longer. The silver-sensei well used the small piece of inscribed paper, as it was the only thing that could save them from the destruction that is an antagonized Naruto.

*

Straight locks fold in on themselves under the pressure of a soothing breeze. On the contrary, the owner is as unmovable as the Hokage Mount below his feet.

"Hey, I brought you lunch. I don't know if you've eaten yet but-." Sasuke turned his languid gaze to Naruto. Greeted by a hand and a bento rather than the actual person. The sun bright enough to block out all that wasn't closed eyes and a blonde veil.

Faking nonchalance has proven countless times to be more trouble than it's worth," You could've died out there."

Naruto's smile dims, noting how his friend's arm twitched with uneasy quivers. "Deidara didn't even lay a scratch on me."

"You hurt yourself, and that's worse." Dropping stone features the Uchiha rubs over the bridge of his nose. Tension taking over his usually pure profile. Naruto watches, taking a second to process if he's willing to suffer the imminent backlash. Deciding thoughtlessly, the first brush of his fingers set Sasuke off worse than he envisioned. The older boy yanked him, shoving him back and forth with no coordination.

"You never fight back anymore, fight back!"

"Sasuke...?"

"Fight me back, you fucking idiot!" Pop!

Sasuke gawked at reddening skin. "I didn't mean to..."

This time Naruto's bolder in his quest for delivering comfort. Sasuke continued resisting, his moves more frantic until Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "I promise I'm fine, Sasuke. And let me tell you something, you're going to be fine too. Better than fine, I'll make sure of it."

The older teen lets his eyes drift close. Naruto's scent filling him with everything he needs. Naruto hugs him tighter, "Never leaving you behind again. You mean too much to me." Sasuke shuttered.

"Naruto just stop."

"Won't you accept my affection, Sasuke? My love."

He pulls back, vulnerability disguised as anger," Don't just say that! Mean it!" Unsurprisingly, new and improved Naruto didn't rise to the bait, slanting his hand through Sasuke's hair instead. With that goofy smile, like he was the most content person in the world. "I do."

Sasuke wants to argue some more but simply did not have the energy. When did the roles of aggression and passiveness flip? He slumps against the shorter boy, "You're such a...Dobe."

*

"Who's this guy?"

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura alights a plummeting hit that sends him barreling for the dirt. "Sakura! Why?" He drags out his words, scrambling to rub the sore spot on his back. Sai's behind him in an instant, jabbing his hands around in an attempt of helping him," Is this better?"

"Sai, stop being weird!"

The big-eyed Jonin paws at his cat-shaped headgear. This team is securing him an early grave. "To answer your question Naruto, I'm your new Sensei, Captain Yamato."

"New Sensei? Where the hell is Kakashi?... And Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun's on an undercover mission," Sakura boosted. Years ago, Naruto wouldn't've heard about Sasuke's life through someone else. Let alone Sakura. "That Sasuke..." He pounds a fist into his open palm, eyes blazing with determination. "Guess I'll just have to catch up to him as soon as possible."

She frowns, even without Sasuke being here the two always make her feel lesser. Yamato sighed. "This should be entertaining." Sai grinned.

*

Faint reps on the side of the dojo alert Sasuke of another presence. A futile task, Sasuke knew she was here ten minutes ago. Not only from her unique chakra signature but, her somewhat vehement rambling to herself. Sitting calmly on his mat, he welcomes her with silence.

"I brought you some energy pills," she bounces on her feet like a child.

"Hn." Despite hurting her feeling not being his intention, the overbearing misery translates all the way across the room. "Thank you, Sakura." The building lightning energy, settling back down below the surface. He rose to his feet, stalking over to the young woman with practiced patience. Best believe he didn't bother taking one of those food pills. Whatever the hell she put in them isn't the best blend. Still, she brings them over faithfully.

"How's the hand?" Ah yes, the hand he broke as a consequence of letting Naruto get under his skin. Training with minimum use of his left hand is a daunting maneuver. Sasuke chooses to view it from the high grounds. If he only had one arm, to begin with, he'd still fight like the hell blazer he is.

"Better." Three to four weeks she predicted, his lack of listening has tripled that.

Shaking her head in the negative she expressed her impatience, "It isn't and it won't get any better if you train so hard. Take a break. The festival is tonight." With that being said, her voice lowered, "I was wondering..."

"I can't stop training right now."

"Sasuke, I'm serious. The bones in your hand are misplaced. If you don't let them heal properly, they'll form incorrectly. You should've just let me heal you."

"If you always let flaws go punishment-less, they won't correct." Sasuke's the flaw if you're wondering.

Not what she wants to hear, sharp rejection struck her once more. "Yeah...well, if you change your mind about the festival you know where to find me." He wouldn't change his mind.

*

Konoha's yearly festival is one big pool of unwelcoming villagers. Or at least it used to be for the Nine-Tails host. Ever since he's known Sasuke they turned this night into their own tradition. Play fighting on Sasuke's couch, arguing over crappy movies, guarding the raven head as he dozed. Naruto shut his eyes, running his own hand through his hair the same way Sasuke used to.

_We aren't those kids anymore are we Sasuke?_

"Time to grow up," he said out loud grabbing his house key and barreling for the door. Narrowly missing Sai's hand," AH!" 

The pale teen smirked, _oh yes, this is really fucking funny._

"Fishcake," Sai said as if it were some sort of explanation.

"What the hell Sai?"

"Going somewhere?"

"What's it to you, shithead? Are we just going to gloss over you showing up here?"

"From bastard to shithead, I was thinking you had a limited vocabulary." Man, this guy just pushed all the wrong buttons, didn't he? "I see you aren't dressed for the festival, aren't you going?," asked Sai.

"No. Well, I mean yes. But that's only if- I don't have to tell you any of this."

"I've never been to one."

How come?"

A shrug seemed to be the only human gesture the boy could make, "It didn't cross with my state of affairs."

Naruto planned to divulge Sasuke into attending, working past their fears. He solidifies Sai with raised brows, three's a crowd but he can make it work.

*

Absentmindedly the Uchiha flipped through channels, day and nighttime TV equally trash. A knock on the door isn't shocking although it does send his heart beating out of his chest. Somewhat giddy at the possibility of Naruto being on the other side. They weren't technically on speaking terms, but; not openly avoiding each other either. Choosing to move towards what used to be.

Sasuke's getting to the point where he's looking forward to it. Unfortunately, this jumbled chakra doesn't belong to Naruto. "Come the hell in."

Kakashi appeared on his couch in a cloud of smoke. "I have the feeling you were expecting someone else."

"Die."

Kakashi smiles with his eyes.

"Why are you here Kakashi?"

"There's something you should know." _It isn't time to fight already, is it?_ Another knock at the door interrupted whatever he was about to say, this time a mix of chakra. Naruto and Sai stood on the other end, bickering.

Sasuke mentally records their closeness and the way they argue as if it weren't one at all.

Naruto smiles at Sasuke after a second, "Sasuke. I um-." His kimono's visual representation of his character. The toothpick sticking between his teeth bobbing in his enthusiasm. As always he makes obnoxious look good. 

"This just got interesting, didn't it? "Kakashi mutters off to the side. Naruto's eyes swelled, looking much like an excited toddler before he lep in the arms of his Sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, you're back!" The silver-nin simpered, patting the top of messy spikes," Naruto."

Sasuke's losing his faulty temper. Seeing everyone so affectionate and buddy-buddy with Naruto is off-putting. "Is there a reason you two are here?" He cut in. Naruto followed these steps in this exact order: opened his mouth, choked on his own silva, coughed, then wheezed as Sai replied for him. "The dickless fishcake is angsty over you guys' past love and wants you to come to the festival with us."

"Sai! I said I would tell him."

The brown-haired teen smiled. Thin ice is what everyone that didn't live here is on. While it's clear Naruto is going to the festival, he couldn't see why his sudden change of heart would make him think he would too. As if he read his mind Naruto flushed, "I just thought we could make this year different ya know. Who knows if we'll have another chance like this."

War's on the mind of more than one, it turns out. If Naruto wants Sasuke by his side as he faced his fears, then who was he to not cave. Now only if they could ditch Sai.

*

"Oops, sorry," said a no-name girl just after tripping over her own feet and knocking into Sasuke with the force of a sumo wrestler. The death he felt on his shoulder is undoubtedly visible.

"Whoa there, Sasuke." He heard more than saw Naruto, both of his arms locked to his side by both boys as they began dragging him away from the intoxicated girl. "Sorry bout that," the blonde shouted over his shoulder.

"At least try not to murder anyone Uchiha," Sai smirked.

"Hn." Their path shook under vibrant souls and loud company. Another reason not to come to these things was all the people. Sweaty, drunk, obnoxious villagers that he wanted no part of.

Kakashi had long since abandoned his group of students to go find Captain Yamato and Iruka-sensei. The older Jonins probably off somewhere tossing back respective amounts of sake and playing a game of Daifugō.

A body he's getting reacquainted with pressed against his back, soft lips brushing his ear as Naruto whispered, "Don't be so tense." _Easier said than done._ Sai bumped him, "If loosening up is the goal maybe we should try dancing."

It's official, these two are off their rockers? Why in hell would Sasuke willingly get shoved around by horny old people? Naruto rolled his eyes, lacing Sasuke's fingers with his own and tugging him and Sai along. "Naruto, "Sasuke shot him a warning glare.

You'd think the 'dance floor' would look out of place with an energetic person like Naruto in the middle of slow dragging older folks. It jolted Sasuke's frustration to see just how right he looked, directing Sai so he could place his hands on either side of his narrow hips. Sai said something that Sasuke couldn't quite hear, rewarding him with Naruto's precious laugh.

Naruto hums, closing his eyes to heighten the feel of Sai's skin under the tip of his nose. At a moment's notice, they're yanked forward by Sasuke. Sai now flush against the taller boy. Oh, how Naruto wished he could read Sasuke's thoughts. Jiraiya-sensei's shouted approval heard amongst many familiar voices.

"Not bad," Sai sighed. "Oh?" Was Sasuke's response. Blue peeked at Sasuke through random strands of Sai's hair. Sasuke didn't want to imagine how lewd they all looked. At a public festival, grinding like they were starving for it. Not to say that diverted him from squeezing an open palm around Sai's throat. The palest of them whimpered. Between Naruto bending him forward and Sasuke's lush scent in his nose, Sai could say he's feeling _something_.

*

The buzz of a party still has them tight in its grasp. After the song ended, a group of girls infatuated with Sai lugged him off. It figures he'd literally get in the middle of their game of back and forth and then desert them amid their wanting. Sasuke's sort of glad for the outlet. It confirmed that time had done nothing to extinguish the fire Naruto lit in him.

"So how was it? Did you have fun?" The hopeful glint dented Sasuke's composure. Uchiha's balled fist goes unnoticed by both parties. The thing about it is, Sasuke doesn't know if he's ready to part with his past. If he allowed Naruto to subdue his hatred, wouldn't that just be saying all those deaths mean nothing to him?

"Yen for your thoughts?"

"It's stupid."

"It isn't if it means something to you." Without making the mistake of looking at Naruto, he turned on his heels. "I'm going home." 

Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's, palms rough due to its wrappings. 

"What is it?"

The laugh that came from deep within Naruto's soul is a bit sour. He's been telling Sasuke over and over how he feels, and yet, it's not getting through to him. Words had never been their strong point, and it shows. "I miss you Sasuke."

The Fox host watched a pretty set of teeth clench into a plump lip. "What am I even supposed to say to that?" Vocal cords clenched. 

Batting thick lashes, the blonde pressed his lips to the back of the textured cloth. "Say what you want, Sasuke. Do what you want. Live for Sasuke, to hell with all the other bullshit."

Sasuke brought his banded wrist to his mouth, stifling whatever desperate noise wanted to flee. With florid cheeks, he says, "I said I was going home...that doesn't mean I have to go alone."

The words took their time sinking in. Waiting at the end of Naruto's realization with a nervous smile. Such a beautiful smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his life. The action of gliding his fingers along high cheekbones is all he needed to feel that familiar spark.

Foreheads kissed, giving Sasuke more than enough time to back away if he so pleased. Dark eyes fluttered closed.

"I'd like to cash in on a certain promise now." Just like that, lips crashed together. Their vigor forcing them to run out of air quickly.

"God," the Uchiha laughed quietly, a sound so real. "You used to be better at that."

Shoulders lifted and slumped, "Well, practice makes perfect." The older teen's silent agreement is wrapping his body around Naruto's arm. "Let's go home, Dobe."

*

*

*

Obsessions never truly die, do they? You can hound them, or even suppress them so much that your brain mottles them. As Naruto drags the wet muscle of his tongue along the expanse of Sasuke's thigh, all that lust came piling back in. Sprinkled blue from the street post, the thinner teen locked his focus onto the moon.

Naruto lifted a head of spikes to nuzzle his cheek over Sasuke's strumming heart. "Whatcha' lookin' at?"

Quiet moans of satisfaction escaped pursed lips. A direct reaction to Naruto adding another finger inside of him. "The moon."

Naruto's already staring at the moon in his opinion, and he's so gorgeous. With his other hand, he coaxed Sasuke's leg open wider, grinding himself against his obsession.

"Naruto..."

"Yes?" The younger curled his finger, eyes darkened as Sasuke threw his head back.

"More. Give me more." The electricity behind their stare ending much like the first time. Only a lot more tongue's involved, rolling with all the experience of habit.

Naruto smiled, "Temper, temper." How he managed that sweet grin while he did such naughty things is beyond Sasuke. His inside gives an embarrassingly loud squelch as Naruto removes his fingers.

"Should feel lucky...I'm eager for you," he traced his collarbone until he could wrap his necklace in his hand.

"Hm, ready?" Easy smiles were nothing in the way of Naruto poorly concealing his control. Or lack thereof. Dipping his head to affectionately nudge Sasuke's curse mark with his jowl. The Uchiha nodded through a hiss, cocking his head to the side to watch him lift his legs. Bending them at the knee," Mhm."

Naruto guides himself inside, gnawing on his bottom lip to quiet a loud groan. Slick lube allows him easier access, but Sasuke's body is still wound up. "R-relax...let me in."

"I'm trying," a soft puff of annoyance with his own body followed.

"Okay." Naruto reached forward and kissed his temple. He began forward again, moving past rings of muscle until he couldn't push through anymore.

"Ah," Sasuke whispered, voice shaking. Hands churning in the sheets as Naruto went still once more.

"You alright?"

"Shut up. Don't treat me like I'll break."

"Okay."

"Stop being so understanding!"

Naruto laughed, baffling happiness the cause of him pecking the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke eased into a grin, leaning into Naruto's kiss. Lips tasting of miso. 

"All that hate and pain you carry put it on me. I'll carry it all for you."

Sasuke looked away, sincerity lost to him. Locks tailgated him, effectively covering his eyes. Naruto took that as an opportunity to playfully bite his nose. Despite himself, Sasuke laughed. Looking up at Naruto through lidded eyes.

The love-struck teenager sighed, "You're so handsome, Sasuke."

"S-stop that."

"But it's true. Wanna show you what you do to me." Quiet be damned, loud cries startled even Sasuke. His grip moving from the sheets to back to the chain dragging over his nipple every time Naruto thrusts forward. "Naru...Naruto!"

The tip of Naruto's tongue darts out, panting and eager, like a puppy. Then Sasuke's body leaves the bed only to find himself in Naruto's arms. Sasuke threw his own around broadening shoulders. Burying his flushed face into a sweaty neck.

Naruto held them up easily, one arm guiding Sasuke up and down and the other gripping the headboard. You'd catch Sasuke dead before he accepts that the manhandling turned him on.

"Dammit! No one told you I'm flexible. What makes you think you can just, fuck!" Sasuke's glad Naruto can't see his eyes rolling back, or the slobber trailing down the side of his mouth.

"Mhm, but you take it so well." The blonde crashed into that spot over and over and over until warmth flooded Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke," he whimpered, hips stuttering through pumping him full.

Sasuke painted tanned skin with his own seed, his body only staying upright because of the arms around him. "Oh god..."

"You good?"

"Hn."

Naruto kissed his cheek. _Affectionate thing he is._

"If you're going to kiss me, at least make it a real one." Naruto opened his eyes to that famous Uchiha smirk.

"Just me and you, Sasuke."

Sasuke refused to let the tears burning his eyes fall. "Us."

Sasuke took the initiative, squeezing around Naruto as he slipped his tongue into his mouth again. 

*

Missions with Naruto are louder. He's only been on a few with him so far, while overly hyper he's a tough kid to not like. He didn't in fact like all the trouble that came with having him as a team member.

It started, as it always does, with a loss of control. The sheer power Naruto held in this form dense enough to shake the bridge.

Wind whipped past the trio, leaving them to shield their eyes against the indirect blast. All of this...because Orochimaru dared to mention Sasuke Uchiha. Just what is he missing here?

"Is that... Naruto?" So Sakura had seen nothing like this before either. It made sense. So how come Sai looked unsurprised? How everyone felt about what's unfolding however is extremely unimportant. This bridge had to be the worst place for them to be in dire times such as these.

Severely underestimating Naruto, Kabuto came running to aide his Master. Before Yamato had time to warn Sakura some sort of bomb-shattered the bridge. Efficiently knocking Kabuto into the unsuspecting girl. _No no no, this isn't good._

"Wood Style Jutsu!" He clasped his hands together, sending a thick tusk of wood surging under the bridge. The falling mount heavier than foreseen, putting an invisible strain on his chakra. Sakura's still falling. He had to do more, or he needed an extra set of hands. Sai drew his beast stroll and for a moment Yamato thought they were saved.

"Sai!" He called. The teen hopped on his Beast Summon. Now anyone could imagine the shock Yamato felt not only when he didn't catch Sakura but when he followed the battling pair into the woods.

 _Did he just-?_ "Of all the times to be knocked out," the wood-style user slammed his palm down where he stood another billow of wood wrapping itself around Sakura just as he thought they lost her. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll get you back in your right mind ASAP," his wood clone dashed off through the forest.

*

 _God, what happened?_ Naruto winced. If the suffocating scent of bleach wasn't bad enough, the hundred and one monitors attached to him would suffice in pissing him off.

"Uchiha-kun, you can't go in there!"

The door burst open, slapping heartily at its hinges. Obviously not dumb enough to stand in Sasuke's way. And neither are any of the nurses as he glared them into submission with his Sharingan. Sasuke proceeded to slam the door in their faces.

Barely having enough time to stutter out a "Hiya Sasuke," he's lifted by the collar of his hospital gown.

"Are you dumb?"

"Who are you calling dumb ya bastard?!" Now wasn't the time to provoke Sasuke, but he couldn't help himself.

"If the shoe fucking fits! You took on Orochimaru, a man that's already dead need I remind you. Then you transformed into a...whatever the hell they called it!"

"Well, don't say it like that Teme, I'm not a talking car."

Sasuke's anger is slowly seeping into annoyance, trickling all the way to worry. Which he's sure has been there the whole time. "For how long will you make me worried about you."

Naruto sighed, pulling him down on the bed, "It's like I told you all those years ago, I can't think straight when it comes to you. You drive me crazy in the best way possible, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, stroking Naruto's chest. The move making the boy wince. He retracted his hand with a frown. "I'm probably not one to talk about hatred, but it can kill you."

Naruto holds his lover's stare, "I'll try harder."

The Uchiha laid his head against the pillow, faces so close their noses bumped. "You drive me crazy too, Dobe."

*

Original Team Seven and the new team are steadily falling apart. Yet, Sai's betrayal comes with a perk. Kakashi and Sasuke rejoining the team.

"Is it a good idea to send Sasuke-kun on a mission where he's a primary target?" asked Sakura.

"I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself, Sakura. The only target here is Sai. I find your concern lackluster you know with you being more than okay with Naruto going after Deidara and Sasori."

She gasped all too dramatically. Sasuke couldn't help rolling his eyes, attention going to Naruto. The measured breaths he takes bringing a small smile to Sasuke's lips. _He's really trying._

"So we apprehend him. See who he works for and why they want Sasuke dead," Kakashi confirmed. It's so easy for them to forget their comradery.

Naruto's thinking, Sai couldn't have been that good of an actor. After everything, he could just betray him like this? He'd been foolish enough to see them as friends.

"If not, he isn't to roam free. Do what you must."

 _What the hell?_ "No." They all turned to Naruto.

"What do you mean no?" Tsunade glanced at his shaking fist then back in enough time to hear him say.

"Am I the only one who can see the bigger picture here?"

"Which is?"

Naruto lost a little confidence, he isn't exactly sure but, he wouldn't have this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach for no reason.

"Naruto," Sakura started. After what Sai had done to her, he could see why she would be reluctant to be on his side. And knowing that Sasuke's in his death book Naruto didn't see him showing any compassion either, despite that, someone else had to feel wrong.

"Just...before we rush in. I want to know why. He's our comrade, and we don't turn our backs on our comrades. Or did you forget your own lesson, Sensei?"

"Fine," Sasuke announced as if he were the one giving orders.

"Sasuke-kun what?"

"Naruto's never given me a reason to distrust his judgment before. So I won't start now."

Tsunade sighed, leave it to the brats to side with each other. She trusted Naruto enough to give Sai a chance in his name. "Fine, but I still want him apprehended. You got me Uzumaki."

Naruto giggled, thrusting his thumb forward," You got it!"

_October 7th, 9:34 p.m._

_Sharp nothingness weighs the air heavy. Back to back in stony silence, Sasuke presses to him as he sharpened his blade. "Last day on earth," the katana user spoke grimly._

_"That isn't funny."_

_"Wish I could say I'm laughing."_

_"I really can't put up with that emo goth bullshit right now," the heat between them vanished. The abrupt breeze stealing Sasuke's attention away from his weapon._

_"Nearly everyone on the opposing side wants both of us dead. We can't fight to the best of our abilities if we're worried about each other."_

_"You say that. Yet, you've stayed with me this whole time."_

_"Yeah well, call me an idiot." The boy went back to whetting his blade. Only stopping this time because of soft lips closing over his pulse. "If we're going to fight for anything we're going to fight for this."_

_Sasuke set his sword next to the cot. Naruto's kisses grow feverish, rough hands trailing over Sasuke's topless figure. "Sasuke...make love to me."_

Present 

Team Kakashi took to the trees, the driving force behind this whole operation moving quickly from branch to branch, slicing through whatever was in his way with a kunai. On the side of him is Sasuke, expressionless. "Do you know something I don't?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, making no move to slow down. "No, what gave you an idea like that?"

"Follow up question then, why are you so gun hold about this?"

Naruto didn't understand, Sasuke had backed him up at the Hokage's office and now he's doubting him? "Sai's my friend. I would say he's yours as well but, you have that whole thing about being alone." At hearing that Sasuke gave a frustrated growl," Is that all there is to it? Him being your friend?" That used to be his excuse for everything with _him_ , too. Sasuke is getting concerned with Naruto's definition of a friend.

Naruto blinked," Are you seriously jealous right fucking now?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth," Don't flatter yourself."

Naruto glared," Oh yeah, what would you call it?"

"Evaluating a comrade's motives."

"My ass!"

"Naruto! Sasuke, wait up!" They sprang to the forest floor, the pink-clad girl bouncing up to them a moment later. Closely followed by Kakashi and...Captain Yamato?

"Captain Big Eyes what are you doing here?"

The man sighed," How come he calls you by name?" Per usual Kakashi was nose deep in his porn book.

Captain Yamato isn't at all impressed with this, "I was sent by Lady Hokage."

"But why? We already have two Jonin with us."

Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei traded a look. Giving Sasuke plausible speculation. He may be Jonin, but they were still leaving him out of the loop.

"The entire argument was that Sai's part of the Team, right? Well, he's my student."

Naruto thought about this for a second before smiling," Yeah!" Yamato grinned, reaching forward and ruffling bright blonde, "Now time to come up with a strategy. Once we find Orochimaru's hideout, I doubt just walking straight in will do us any good."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't be too sure about that."

"Care to share with the rest of the class Teme?". He finally realized Sasuke's dressed down in his casual wear instead of his Jonin gear. Now though he sees it probably means Sasuke's going to do something stupid. "Let's just say Orochimaru's expecting me."

"Tell me you didn't go anywhere within a twenty-foot radius of that creep. You chewed me out for going against him and now you're telling me you did the same thing," Naruto stabbed his heels into the dirt and rocked forward.

"I haven't had an actual fight with Orochimaru since our first Chunin Exam. I'm saying I've been in touch. You remember that book Iruka-sensei mentioned?"

Sakura looked up to her Sensei's for answers that neither of them quite had answers to.

"Of course I do?," he scratches the back of his head," Didn't you say it was a load of crap?"

The Uchiha grinned slyly," Goes to show how much more effective I am without an Usuratonkachi like you around."

Naruto scowled, voice going up a few pitches as he yelled," You wanna say that again?" Kakashi grinned from ear to ear," Looks like you two finally made up."

Yamato shifted his gaze between Kakashi's knowing smile and Sasuke's self-satisfied smirk. He surely looked more relaxed than Yamato had ever seen him. While on the topic of satisfied the slight hop in his step was more noticeable. Kakashi said nothing as the confusion finally cleared. How embarrassing, it took him so long to see.

*

Back in Konoha, deep within the village, the street lights popped on. One by one in perfect harmony. Wind rousted pale blonde locks and darkened cheeks already red from a run-in with too much sake. As the Toad Sage grabbed his bag, the woman gasped. Clutching her shirt hard enough for her hands to shake.

"Now, I really ought to get going."

The man would see Tsunade's desire if only he turned around.

"That's right," he began again, voice subdued. She lends forward on the edge of the bench, hopeful of what he might say. "I have one last warning. Beware of the foundation Tsunade."

"Yes...I know."

"Good then," he began walking," See ya."

She wouldn't just let him walk away like this, he had to look at her at least one more time. "Jiraiya?"

"Yes, Tsunade?" He turned back, eyes wide. Years he had imagined kissing the woman before him. And he can certainly say she's sweeter than she has any right being. Slowly he gripped her arms, feeling her shiver under his touch. "Tsunade...you're drunk."

"Don't leave," she laid her head on his chest, tears escaping her. Strong arms held her tight, but she could feel it. He was still going to leave the village. And her behind with it.

*

Walking into pitch-black darkness isn't something that Sai is unsettled about. Not even Lord Orochimaru himself jump-started his nerves. After all, snakes did like the shade. As a soldier with no emotion, fear simply isn't in the job description. But this feeling could be described as something else. Squinting he could see the outline of a lax body. Highlighted in gold due to the raging fire behind him.

Gradually the head dragged upwards, spikes deviant in a way that could only belong to _him_.

"You've really...," his eyes crept open, the first glint of red prominent in the dark," pissed me off."

Sai's shocked, to say the least. In a chase that Sasuke didn't even know he was in, he somehow caught him first. "Sasuke."

"Why isn't this just a pleasant surprise? You're here earlier than routine," Orochimaru took a step forward. Sai along with many others was no fool to the man's unhealthy obsession with Uchiha's. Itachi and Sasuke especially. Seeing it up close drove him to believe it might be more to it than wanting their eyes.

Only scarlet is seen on the boy's face, but Sai can feel himself copying Sasuke's smirk based on muscle memory alone.

"What? Did you finally decide to drop the Leaf?" came from Kabuto, who couldn't seem to admit to himself he was a poor stand-in.

"Something like that."

Sai found his mind racing back to Naruto. The two have been much happier together than he'd ever seen them. As out of the loop as he is about their past, he can see their future going well. Sasuke had to know that too, so why was he here throwing it all away.

"Something like that?"

"I'm here for someone yes, sadly for you, Orochimaru ain't it."

"RASENGAN!"

The familiar voice jolted Sai into action, jumping back from the blast he knew could kill him if directed the right way. He turned back to Kabuto in just enough time to see Sakura fixing him with a 'Cha!' Reflexively he made a move for his beast stroll, coming up short, a blade to the back of his neck. "You had so many chances to kill me and yet you procrastinated..."

Outside of their little bubble, Naruto's blast flung Orochimaru scattering into hundreds of tiny snakes.

"Not this shit again! Watch out Sensei's!"

The two older Jonin huddled in together as they guarded each other's six.

"Wood Style Jutsu!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"So you're going through all of this, just to kill me," asked Sai.

"I wish but no. You're a dumbass that Naruto vouched for."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an empathic Dobe and I always end up falling in his traps. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, but I won't hold your hand and sing you a lullaby."

With the advantage of five people, and a hoard of snakes that didn't care who they attacked Kabuto's easy to subdue. Orochimaru on the other hand isn't a Legendary Sanin for no reason. With only half of the snakes, he formed moiety in the body of one enormous snake. Sai and Sasuke are out of his reach but, Sakura's the next best thing as far as distractions go.

"Sakura!," Naruto slammed his side into hers, forcefully knocking her out of the way as the snake swallowed him. " _Perfectt_."

From inside they could almost hear Naruto yelling, "Why am I always getting eating by a fucking snake!" The remaining snakes surrounding Sasuke's legs pushed their luck by wrapping around his ankle. Sai couldn't even feel Sasuke's body moving as he weaved the signs. A burst of lightning crashed into the floor, positively scorching the vermins. "Chidori Scream."

"Hey Sasuke, you won't ever hear me saying this again but, hop on." Sasuke loosened grip allowed him to throw out his beast summon, taking Sasuke by the hand and pulling him up in a fluid motion.

"What the hell? I didn't agree to this."

"Before Naruto does something drastic get him out of there."

"Hn. I'm already ahead of you," Sasuke balanced himself on his feet, stand on top of the beast as it took to the remarkably high ceiling at prime speed.

" _Ssassuke_ ," Orochimaru screamed through a terrible lisp.

"I'm afraid there's nothing left for you to teach me." Sasuke moved quickly. S Not even Lord Orochimaru himself jump-started his nerves. All, including Orochimaru unaware that Sasuke already has him in a genejutsu. 

The giant snake froze for a great deal of time, below them the team stopped to stare. Next thing they knew Sasuke's leaping off the Beast summon and slicing through Orochimaru with his blade.

The snake crumples, but not before splashing them all with Orochimaru juice. Sai and Sasuke take the full force of it. The vial substance knocking the summon down to the ground where the rest of the Team laid coughing. Even Kakashi getting caught in the aftermath. A loudmouth teen came flying out as well, screaming a disgusting amount of expletives. 

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted, scrambling to his feet, only to slip in it again. A little splashing in his mouth. "Close your mouth, you damn idiot!" Sasuke bared down on Naruto's shoulders, shoving him back down so he could stand. Sai grinned, briefly wondering if it's a real one this time.

Kakashi and Yamato childishly rolled around in the filth. Snickering quietly when either of them got the upper hand. Whilst a clean Sakura laughed victoriously," As always ladies on top!"

"Is that right ugly?" It spilled from his mouth before he could stop. Next thing he knew Sakura's launching herself into the mess to tackle him. Sai's sure Sasuke could've saved Naruto without his help, and that Naruto would've found a way out without either of them. But why would you shoulder those burdens all by yourself if you had friends to back you up?

*

Still mostly covered in stomach acid, Naruto folded his arms back and smiled," Let's get Ramen!" The team groaned, causing the child of heroes to wail.

"Need I remind you what Lady Hokage told you," Kakashi fixed him with a pointed stare. Naruto deflated. "We're covered in all kinds of shit right now. Can we at least go to the hot spring first?"

Yamato tried to look stern, but it cracked under the older Jonins', poorly contained amusement. "Fine, let's make it quick."

"Eager to get Sasuke out of his clothes are you?" Sai grinned cheekily.

Naruto grabbed him, both of them easily falling into petty wrangling, and getting left behind. Sakura rolled Sai's statement around in her head. As a junior nurse, she was getting quite acquainted with everything revolving around life. Sex either made you glow or it made you depressed. Sasuke and Naruto are the former.

The knowledge that her teammates got that far was an eye-opener. She and Sasuke would never have that and she was wasting her life hoping for him to love her when he's clearly in love with someone else. That someone is a boy that still deserves her apology. Winning Sasuke's love wasn't a race, but she had lost all the same and honestly, she could say that she was okay with it.

*

"Um, Naruto...?"

He tilted his head towards her, smiling wide," What is it Sakura?"

This was the spot where she had said it two years ago. She had lost many nights of sleep over her harsh words. "You remember what happened here two years ago?"

Naruto continued to smile," What are you talking about Sakura? Maybe, you're more tired than you're leading on."

"Don't do that!"

He frowned," Of course I remember Sakura, how could I forget."

Sakura looked down, green eyes blurring.

"Hey, you don't have to cry, Sakura. I know you didn't mean it." 

Why did she say it? He's such a beautiful person inside and out. _I saw how the village treated him and I did the same thing._ She remained silent, avoiding his gaze for fear her eyes would betray her. Naruto's hand left her shoulder, and she heard a soft 'oh'.

"It isn't like that anymore Naruto. I was a child with a stupid crush back then and I was jealous, but I realized now how wrong I was. You're like the brother I never had and I love you." She chucked herself in his arms, blood running cold when he didn't return it. Never did she think she'd get to the point where Naruto couldn't forgive her.

"I know you are."

*

Long story short, it didn't take much longer after that day for things to once again go downhill. At times like these, the young blonde asked himself if heartache would always be his neighbor.

Sad cerulean blues tracked over the body perched on the windowsill. "Oh, hey Sas."

Said Uchiha grinned softly," Hey, baby." The pet name brought passion to Naruto's dead heart. It drowned out fairly quickly.

Sasuke quietly hopped inside, crawling under Naruto's arm and leaning into his warm chest. Many moments of silence passed before Naruto choked on a sob," It hurts."

The sound did terrible things to Sasuke's heart. In hopes of settling Naruto's pain, he kissed over his heart again and again. He'd do anything to take away his sorrow. "I know."

Naruto took this affection as best as he could through harshly throwing a fit. "I can't be here right now...I can't take this."

Sasuke's solution comes quick, "Then we'll leave."

Naruto eased at this, turning confused eyes on Sasuke," What?"

"I've been thinking about it for quite some time now. What has Konoha ever done for us but bring us pain."

The blonde sat up, Sasuke's thumb still flickering over tear-stained cheeks.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"I am." Sasuke's noticing Naruto's anxiety building," I'm not saying you have to. It was just a-."

"I love you."

Sasuke paused, this he knows, that didn't make it any less heartwarming to hear.

"I love you and I'll go anywhere with you."

"I love you too."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a Two Parter. This took a lot out of me but, I had fun so that's all that matters. The second part I will say is KINKY. Or at least in my position writing it.  
> My thoughts have suddenly disappeared...  
> Anywho, drop a comment. Anything is fine it doesn't have to be a paragraph which this is turning into but something ya feel me.  
> I spent a lot of time on this and it would be nice to know I'm not sending words into space.


End file.
